Brothers
by Carmen781
Summary: What if Bambi and Ronno were brothers?
1. Two royal princes

Brothers.

Two royal princes.

Fawn lied on the den. On her side were two male fawns. Oldest had brown coat like their father, The Great Prince had. And youngest had beige coat like Fawn had.

Then, animals came to the den and looked at Fawn's sons.

''They're so cute.'' Was heard. ''Two royal princes. Congratulations.'' One animal said. ''Thank you.'' Fawn spoke and nudged her sons gently.

''Wake up, my little ones.'' She said with soft voice. ''We have visitors.''

Youngest woke up before and tried to get up, but fell into his brother, who wake up. Animals smiled at the princes.

A small grey rabbit approached them. Princes looked at them. Youngest got up and approached to the rabbit. Then, oldest got up and walked beside his younger brother.

''They're pretty cute.'' Rabbit said. ''My names Thumper. What are yours?''

Princes of course couldn't understand. Oldest fawned and Thumper said: ''I guess you can walk, huh?''. Then, youngest sneezed. Thumper gasped and ran to his mother, while youngest ran to Fawn. Oldest also ran next to his brother. Fawn smiled.

Then, owl came to the den. ''Time to go.'' He said to animals. ''Princes need rest. Go along now!'' Some of them left, but some stayed, didn't want to go. Owl glared at them with strict face what made others leave. Owl also left.

Then, Thumper came back. ''What did you name them?'' He asked. ''This brown one is Ronno. And other, the youngest is Bambi.'' Fawn replied.

''Nice names.'' Thumper said and left.

Bambi and Ronno yawned. And then fell asleep. Fawn smiled. She was very proud. She knew that one day when their father, The Great Prince, is gone, Ronno would be new king and protector of the forest.

Fawn knew the law. Law was that oldest should became new king. And her son would be wonderful king.

Bambi and Ronno lied down and fell asleep. Fawn also fell asleep, thinking of how her mate, The Great Prince reacts to two sons.

She didn't know that The Great Prince was watching them. He smiled proudly.

''I have two sons.'' He said. ''Fawn, dear, I am so proud of you. My wonderful mate.''

He then walked slowly off, watching if everything's alright. It was his job. To protect animals, as a king, he had to do his duties. He was always very busy with that.

He walked off to meadow and watched as males ate and as females feed their daughters. He stood up to a hill and watched all around him. That was the place where he saw everything very good.


	2. Making friends

2\. Making friends.

Three weeks later, Bambi and Ronno were young fawns. And they went to walk with their mother.

Bambi walked beside his mother. He didn't know where to go. But Ronno was eager and was very excited.

Animals saw two princes. ''They're walking already! What do you say, they're very wonderful.'' Squirrel said.

Bambi then suddenly slipped and crashed into Ronno. Ronno yelped and ran behind Fawn.

''Ronno, are you alright?'' Fawn asked, licking her oldest son.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' Ronno said, but he looked tired.

''Bambi, watch carefully where you're going.'' Fawn scolded Bambi. ''You might hurt someone.''

''Alright mother.'' Bambi said and followed Fawn.

Birds walked in front of Fawn. ''Good morning.'' They said. ''Good morning, Mrs. Quail.'' Fawn replied. Then Ronno came. ''Good morning, young prince.'' Birds said and bowed. ''Morning.'' Ronno replied cheerfully, passing by. Then finally Bambi came. ''Morning, young prince.'' They said to Bambi.

Bambi, who wasn't so eager as Ronno, didn't know how to talk yet. Ronno had learned how to speak two days ago.

''Bambi, try and speak!'' Ronno called. ''You can do it!''

But Bambi didn't even try. Birds ran away to the nest. Then Ronno heard one possum say: ''Morning, prince Ronno.'' He turned and saw possum and her kids. Their tails were at the three and they stood differently. ''Morning.'' Ronno replied, walking off.

Then Bambi came. ''Good morning, prince Bambi.'' Possum said. Again Bambi didn't know how to speak. He ran next to Ronno.

''Bambi, you're being rude if you don't reply.'' Ronno said calmly. He ran to his mother, with Bambi following. Bambi ran next to Ronno. Bambi always wanted to be with his big brother and play with him. And Ronno knew that.

A mole digged a hole, when Ronno and Bambi were about to pass. He looked out. ''Good morning.'' He said nicely to Ronno and Bambi. ''Have a nice day.'' And he went down again.

''Morning.'' Ronno replied, who was always polite. ''Nice day to you too.''

Bambi didn't say anything, but followed Ronno quickly. But on his way he fell into grass and tried to get out, but grass made him fall to the ground. Ronno, Fawn and Thumper's sisters ran to him.

''What happened?'' Ronno asked.

''Are you alright?'' Thumper's sisters asked.

''What's wrong, son?'' Fawn asked.

''Did young prince fall down?'' Thumper asked. ''He don't walk very well!'' ''Thumper! Talk nicely! What did your father teach you?'' Thumper's mother asked, frowning at her son. Thumper knew what his father taught him. ''If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.'' He said, remembering very well what his father said.

''Get up, Bambi, c'mon!'' Ronno said.

''Get up, son.'' Added Fawn.

Bambi tried but couldn't, so Ronno gently pushed him up. Thumper and his sisters surrounded him and Ronno. Ronno walked beside Bambi with Thumper and his sisters all following. They reached a small cliff on the ground. Rabbits rolled down. Ronno jumped and passed it, but Bambi couldn't jump. He stopped.

''Come on, Bambi!'' Ronno called.

''You can do it.'' Thumper said.

''Jump! Jump!'' Thumper's sisters jumped up and down.

Ronno jumped up beside him and then jumped back down. Thumper also jumped up and rolled down.

''Jump, Bambi, like I did!'' Ronno called.

''Do it.'' Thumper added.

And then Bambi jumped and landed beside Ronno. ''Pretty good.'' Ronno said. They walked around and Ronno jumped at one fallen tree. ''My names Ronno.'' He said. Then, it echoed all around. Thumper tried next. ''They call me Thumper.'' He said. Again it echoed. Ronno jumped down and ran into the tree. Thumper followed with his sisters and Bambi also followed.

They ran out and on their way they saw a tree. Rabbits jumped and passed. Bambi didn't understand again. ''Like this!'' Ronno said and jumped, passing. Bambi was afraid, but jumped. But unfortunately he fell. Ronno came up to him. ''You're getting better.'' He said, smiling. Thumper said: ''You didn't jump far enough.'' Ronno glared at him. Thumper chuckled nervously. ''Sorry, Ronno.'' He said.

Ronno jumped back and pushed Bambi to the other side. Bambi tried to walk but slipped on his way but fell. Ronno stopped.''Your brother can't walk very well.'' Thumper said. Ronno glared at him again. ''Sorry.'' Thumper said and jumped off. Ronno helped Bambi up.


	3. Bambi's first words

3\. Bambi's first words.

''You okay?'' Ronno asked.

Bambi nodded.

''Good, cause I don't want you getting hurt.'' Ronno said.

Bambi smiled. Ronno was always overprotective of his little brother. That's what big brothers do when they have siblings; they worry about their younger siblings.

Then, they walked to a tree and looked up. Birds were singing. ''They are birds.'' Thumper explained. ''Bffs.'' Bambi muttered out. Ronno stared at him with surprise. ''Bffs.'' Bambi said again. ''Look, he is trying to talk!'' Thumper said. ''That's great.'' Ronno said with happiness. ''Go on, Bambi.''

''Bffs.'' Bambi said.

''He's trying to say ''bird'' '' Thumper said. He jumped to a rock in front of Bambi. ''Say ''bird'' '' He said. ''Brd.'' Bambi said, much better now. Thumper was surprised. ''Bird.'' Thumper repeated. ''Brd!'' Bambi said. Thumper shook his head. ''Mk-hm. Bird.'' He said.

Birds started flying around him. ''Come on, say ''bird'' '' Thumper's sisters said. ''Say ''bird.'' Well, come on, say ''bird.'' ''

Bambi then said loudly out: ''Bird.'' Thumper's sisters ran away with surprise. And birds flew away. ''You can talk!'' Ronno said, stepping next to his little brother. ''My brother can talk!'' Bambi smiled. ''Bird.'' He said again. ''My brother said his first word!'' Ronno said happily. He ran to his mother quickly. ''Mother, he said his first word! Bambi said his first word!'' Ronno said, happily jumping.

''Mama, he talked! He talked!'' Thumper's sisters said, running to their mother.

Bambi smiled at them. He said: ''Bird, bird, bird….'' When a butterfly came out and Bambi stopped, seeing it. He followed butterfly as it flew away. Ronno ran to his brother. ''This is butterfly.'' He said. ''Butterfly.'' Bambi repeated. ''Bird! Butterfly!'' Thumper smiled. ''Yeah. A butterfly.'' He said.

Bambi looked back but butterfly was gone. He then jumped to flowers. ''Butterfly!'' He said. ''No, that's not butterfly.'' Ronno said, coming up to Bambi. ''These are flowers.'' Bambi understood him and sniffled flowers. Then he came nose-to-nose to a skunk. Bambi smiled. ''Flower!'' He said. ''Me?'' Skunk asked in disbelief. ''No, no, no.'' Thumper said, coming next to him. ''That's not a flower, that's a skunk.''

''You can call me Flower, if you want to.'' Skunk said and looked away shyly, smiling at Bambi.

''I call you Flower.'' Ronno said. ''My name is Ronno. And this is my little brother, Bambi. He just learned to talk.''

''Pleasure to meet you, Ronno and Bambi.'' Flower said.

Ronno nodded.

''Pretty Flower!'' Bambi said to Flower. Ronno laughed. ''Oh. Gosh.'' Flower said, looking away.

''Let's go.'' Ronno said. ''Bye, Flower! See ya!''

''Goodbye, Ronno, Bambi.'' Flower said. ''I'm also going home.''

Bambi followed Ronno as they walked away.

Bambi, Ronno and Thumper walked, until lightning thundered in the sky. Ronno and Bambi gasped and looked at the sky. They looked back at Thumper.

''I think I better go home.'' Thumper said and ran off.

''C'mon, let's go to home too.'' Ronno said and walked away. Another lightning sound was heard. Bambi jumped and quickly followed him.

Fawn was in the den already. Ronno and Bambi ran to the den quickly. ''Mother, we're home.'' Ronno said. Fawn nuzzled her sons. Then she lied down. Ronno lied also down. Bambi looked outside, as another lightning crack was heard. He jumped next to Ronno and put his head into Fawn's fur.

Ronno laughed. ''Oh, Bambi.'' He said.

Fawn smiled at them.

Then lightning disappeared. Ronno whispered to Bambi. ''You can come out now.'' And Bambi looked up and saw rain coming down.

''That's rain.'' Ronno said. ''Say ''rain'' ''

''Rain.'' Bambi said.

''Tell 'Ronno'. I am your brother, almighty Ronno.'' Ronno said.

''Almighty Ronno.'' Bambi repeated.

Ronno laughed. ''Yeah, that's right.'' He said.

All animals hide from rain. Squirrels and birds all ran and hide. Then, lightning came again. Bambi gasped and moved against Ronno. Ronno smiled. Lightning cracks were heard now even powerfully. ''It's alright.'' Ronno said to Bambi. ''We're here. Calm down.'' And it helped, Bambi calmed down but was still scared.

Weather became better now. Lightning disappeared again. Sky was pink and yellow and animals came out again. Fawn walked out of the den, with Ronno and Bambi following.

''Mother, where are we going today?'' Bambi asked.

''I'll take you two to meadow.'' Fawn replied.

''Meadow?'' Bambi asked.

''That's place where everybody eat.'' Ronno explained.

''I understand now.'' Bambi said, smiling. ''Let's go to the meadow.''

''Mother, why didn't you take us there before?'' Ronno questioned.

''You two weren't big enough.'' Fawn replied.

''Mother, guess what?'' Bambi then spoke.

''What?'' Fawn asked.

''We aren't alone here.'' Bambi said.

''How do you know?'' Fawn asked.

''Thumper told us.'' Bambi replied.

''Well, he was right.'' Fawn said then. ''There are many deer around us.''

''Why didn't I see them?'' Ronno asked, looking around.

''You'll see them.'' Fawn spoke gently.

''On the meadow, right?'' Bambi asked.

''Maybe.'' Fawn said. ''Hush now.'' They stopped. ''We are almost there.'' They walked a bit and then they stopped. Ronno and Bambi saw meadow in front of them.

''The meadow!'' Ronno and Bambi both shouted and ran to the meadow.

''Wait!'' Fawn said, running after them.


	4. What to eat?

4\. What to eat?

Ronno and Bambi continued running. ''Ronno, Bambi, wait!'' Fawn said jumping in front of Ronno and Bambi. They both looked up at their mother with surprise.

''You two must never rush out to the meadow.'' She told them. ''There might be danger.''

Bambi looked at his mother, listening her while Ronno looked around. ''I don't see danger anywhere.'' He said.

''You can't see it, Ronno.'' Fawn said. ''It waits until you're out there and then man shots. Man's dangerous.''

Ronno nodded. ''I understand.''

''Out there, we're unprotected.'' Fawn continued. ''The meadow is wide and open and there are no trees or bushes to hide us. You two have to be very careful.''

Ronno sat next to Bambi. Fawn stepped away from them. ''Wait here.'' She said. ''I'll be back. If it's safe I'll call you two.'' Bambi hide behind Ronno.

Fawn walked to the meadow, looking carefully everywhere. Everything was clear. Birds flew out and landed at grass.

''Come on, Bambi, Ronno.'' She called. ''It's all right. Come on.''

Ronno stepped out first. ''Stay behind me.'' He said. Bambi smiled and nodded. Then, they both ran out next to their mother.

Fawn jumped away. Ronno playfully jumped after her and Bambi followed them. Three of them jumped all around the meadow. Ronno stopped next to her mother when she stopped, but Bambi couldn't stop. Birds walked into water, but one of them couldn't. Bambi jumped to the water, making bird wet. Bird glared at him, frowning.

Bambi ran back to her mother and Ronno. ''Good morning, prince Ronno.'' Someone said. ''Morning, prince Bambi.'' Was heard again. Bambi and Ronno saw rabbits and they walked at them. ''What are you two eating today?'' One of Thumper's sisters asked.

''Clover.'' One of them said.

''It's awfully good.'' Said third.

''It's delicious.'' Thumper said. ''Why don't you two try some?''

Bambi bite some green grass with some purple blossoms.

''No, not that green stuff.'' Thumper said. ''Just eat the blossoms. That's the good stuff.'' He was just about to bite blossom, but his mother said sternly:

''Thumper.'' Thumper turned. ''Yes, Mama?'' He asked. ''What did your father tell you?'' Thumper's mother asked. ''About what?'' Thumper asked innocently. ''About eating the blossoms and leaving the grass?'' His mother replied. ''Oh, that one.'' Thumper said and turned. ''Eating greens is a special treat.'' He said what his father had told him. ''It makes long ears and great big feet.''

He then turned to Bambi and Ronno and whispered to them: ''But it sure is awful stuff to eat.'' Ronno and Bambi leaned closer to listen what Thumper said: ''I made that last part up myself.'' He said.

Bambi bite grass then, but a frog came out and said: ''Watch out.'' Bambi walked closer. ''Watch out.'' Said frog again. Ronno and Bambi jumped after him. Frog jumped into water and disappeared. Bambi and Ronno stopped and saw their reflections. Bambi sniffed water but then his nose got soaked with it and he shook himself.

Ronno laughed. ''You're funny, brother.'' He said.

Bambi smiled and they both looked at water now. But then they saw that there was two reflections more. Reflections of two does!


	5. Ronno and Bambi meet May & Faline

5\. Ronno and Bambi meet May and Faline.

Ronno and Bambi were confused. They looked at their reflections and then at those other two reflections. Does both giggled. Bambi hide behind Ronno.

Then they both looked up and gasped. In front of them stood two beautiful does. One of them was beige. And one of them was lighter beige. They giggled and blinked.

Bambi retreated. Then two does jumped out of grass and in front of Ronno and Bambi. They both approached them and Ronno and Bambi started to retreat. They crashed into tree bunches and then they both ran quickly away. Does followed them.

Ronno and Bambi ran to their mother. Fawn and other two does whom were mothers of those little does that Ronno and Bambi ran of.

Bambi and Ronno ran behind their mother. Two does stopped in front of their mothers and made playful move. Bambi and Ronno looked at them. ''That's little Faline.'' Fawn said, pointing at beige coated small doe. ''And this is May.''

Faline looked at her mother. ''They're kind of bashful, isn't they, Mama?'' She asked.

''Well, maybe they wouldn't be, if you'd say hello.'' Faline's mother said.

Faline and May smiled as they stepped closer to Ronno and Bambi. ''Hello, Bambi.'' Faline said. ''Hello, Ronno.'' Said May. ''Hello, May.'' Answered Ronno. May giggled. ''Let's go play.'' Ronno suggested. ''Alright.'' May said. Both of them ran off. But Bambi retreated. ''I said hello.'' Faline said stepping more closer to Bambi.

''Well, aren't you going to answer her?'' Fawn asked. Bambi shook his head. He wasn't so brave as Ronno was to say hello. Bambi gulped.

''You're not afraid, are you?'' Fawn asked. Bambi shook his head again.

''Well then, go ahead.'' Fawn said, gently pushing Bambi towards Faline. Bambi stopped and Faline playfully looked at him. Bambi awkwardly looked at his mother. ''Go on, say hello.'' Fawn said. Bambi looked around and saw Ronno playing with May. He sighed, defeated and with his head down, spoke: ''Hello.''

Faline giggled and jumped all around. She leaped around Bambi and gently poked him with her hoofs. Bambi retreated and the crashed into pond.

Bambi looked all around him and saw water. Faline giggled and quickly hide herself when Bambi looked. She giggled again, but Bambi didn't see her anywhere. Then, Faline quickly licked Bambi, giggled and hide again. Bambi angrily looked around to see where she was. Faline looked at Bambi and giggled again, Bambi didn't see her. Then, Faline licked Bambi again and hide, giggling. Bambi, with his hoof, brushed the place where Faline had licked him. Faline giggled again, but then Bambi saw her. Faline made a surprised face and blinked.

''You.'' Bambi said and jumped out. Faline fell but got up and ran away. Bambi chased her and found out it was fun. Faline ran from Bambi and got stuck between Fawn's legs. She giggled but got out. Fawn and mother of Faline watched as their kids disappeared.

Faline jumped to a rock and looked around to see where Bambi was. Then Bambi jumped out and Faline backed away. She giggled and Bambi smiled. But then they turned and saw young adult male deers jumping around the meadow. Two of them started to fight, locking their antlers.

Bambi made attack position and jumped a bit towards Faline, who ran away.

Ronno and May also had stopped playing and looked with awe at running and fighting male deers.

''Pretty cool, ah?'' Ronno asked.

''Very impressive.'' May answered. ''Wait, where's your brother? And Faline?''

''Bambi's there, look.'' Ronno pointed at a rock where Bambi stood. ''And Faline, is there.''

May giggled. ''You're really cute, Ronno.''

''You think so?'' Ronno blushed.

''Hmm.'' May said. ''I saw how cute you are when I first saw you. I knew I'd like to play with you. You were actually cuter than your brother. I like you, Ronno.''

Ronno blushed again. ''Well, thank you. My brother's a bit shy sometimes.'' He chuckled. ''But sometimes he can be cute too. To Faline.'' He whispered last two words. May giggled. ''That's true.'' She said.

''I'm going to Bambi. Bye.'' Ronno said and ran off.

''Bye, Ronno.'' May said.

''Hi, brother. How's it going?'' Ronno asked as he jumped to a rock where Bambi was.

''Pretty good.'' Bambi smiled. ''How was it with May?''

Ronno looked away, embarrassed. ''She said, she….likes me. We're best friends now.''

''You like her?'' Bambi teased.

''Well, yeah.'' Ronno said.

Then, they were both interrupted as young adult deers started to jump off of cliffs. Bambi and Ronno ran to the cliff where they had jumped off. Young adult deers jumped around. Bambi ran down and acted like them. Ronno followed him.

''Bambi, look out!'' Ronno shouted as he saw young adult deers running towards Bambi. He jumped and pushed Bambi away. They both fell to the ground. They got up and Ronno noticed a fallen tree. ''Here.'' He said and moved into it. Bambi followed him. Bambi looked out, but another one came. Ronno grabbed Bambi and pushed him back beside him.

They jumped out. Then suddenly all deers stopped as the biggest of all deers looked at them from one rock where he stood. It was Ronno and Bambi's father, The Great Prince.


	6. First snow

6\. First snow.

Bambi and Ronno jumped in front of other young adult deers.

''What are they looking at?'' Ronno asked.

He turned and saw what were they staring at. Bambi also looked. The Great Prince, king of the forest walked through the field with all other deer looking at him. The Great Prince walked to Bambi and Ronno. And looked at them.

Ronno, who had courage, said politely: ''Hello.''

The Great Prince understood that they were his sons. Bambi was afraid but tried to smile. The Great Prince listened to hear if they say something. Ronno spoke: ''Beautiful morning, huh?'' But Bambi retreat. The Great Prince walked away.

Fawn walked to her sons, looking at her mate, she knew that her mate knew he had two sons. And he knew that Ronno was obviously braver than Bambi.

''He stopped and looked at us.'' Bambi said, looking at his mother.

''Yes, I know.'' Fawn said, smiling.

''Why was everyone still when he came out to the meadow?'' Ronno asked.

''Everyone respects him, Ronno.'' Fawn said gently. ''For all of the deer in the forest, not has lived half so long. He's very brave and very wise.'' Ronno looked proud to have such a king in the forest but Bambi couldn't say anything. ''That's why he's known as The Great Prince Of The Forest.'' Ronno and Bambi looked around and saw how The Great Prince disappeared into the bushes.

The Great Prince walked in the forest, and stood to a cliff, when he suddenly saw birds flying off with fear, yelling: ''Man! Man!''

The Great Prince knew immediately that his herd was in danger and he ran off. He ran to the meadow quickly and all young adult deer looked up and realized what was going on. Everyone ran away.

''Faline.'' Called Faline's mother. Faline ran to her mother and they ran away quickly. May followed her mother as they ran away. Fawn couldn't find Bambi and Ronno. ''Bambi. Ronno.'' She called out. ''Mother.'' Ronno called out. ''Bambi, be by my side! It's danger here! Let's find mother!'' He said.

''Bambi.'' Fawn called again. ''Ronno.''

''Mother?'' Bambi called. Ronno and Bambi looked around but couldn't find a way back to others. ''Mother.'' He called. ''Mother.'' He and Ronno were in panic. They were lost. ''Mother, where are you?''

Then, The Great Prince leaped beside his sons. Ronno and Bambi turned. The Great Prince ran away, showing the way. ''Follow him!'' Ronno said as he ran after his father quickly. Bambi followed as quickly as he could. Fawn saw her mate running away with her sons and she followed them, hoping they'd escape. They disappeared.

The Great Prince ran to find his herd. Ronno stared at him with full pride. ''He helped us find way out!'' Ronno exclaimed. ''I want to be like him one day.''

Fawn smiled. ''One day you will be new king, Ronno, but now your way too small. You and Bambi don't have your antlers even yet.''

Ronno nodded. That was true.

''But when will I get my antlers?'' He asked.

''You have to grow a bit and then you'll have them.'' Fawn replied. '' But now you two hide here, I'll look is it clear.'' Fawn stepped out and looked.

''Come out, Ronno, Bambi.'' She said then. ''Come on.''

Ronno leaped out, but Bambi didn't trust to come out.

''It's safe now.'' Ronno said. ''We don't have to hide here any longer, come out.''

Bambi came out. ''What happened, Mother?'' He asked. ''Why did we all run?''

''Man was in the forest.'' Ronno explained. Bambi didn't reply so they walked away quietly.

Leafs flew everywhere as wind blew them. Young adult deer walked on their ways, Fawn with Ronno and Bambi following. Bambi stopped and looked at water. ''Come on.'' Ronno ran behind him and pushed him back to Fawn. They continued walking.

Wind blew again wildly. Summer was over. Autumn was also getting over. Leafs fell down from trees. Bambi yawned as he and Ronno lied on the den with their mother. Then, Bambi got up.

''Look, Ronno.'' He said. ''What's that white thing there all around?''

''This is snow.'' Ronno replied.

''Snow?'' Bambi questioned.

''Mhm.'' Ronno answered with a nod. ''Winter has come.''

Ronno then jumped out of the den. ''Come on. Let's play.'' He said. Bambi stepped out and saw how snow left hoof prints. Ronno smirked. Bambi stepped out as more hoof prints came. He was surprised. He jumped and fell into snow.

Ronno laughed, rolling on the ground, then got up and threw snow away.

''You alright?'' He asked. ''Come out.''

Bambi looked out and then shook snow off of his head. He tried to move but snow surrounded him. He jumped up and was free. They walked around and explored. Snow fell down of a tree. Bambi moved o that tree. ''Watch-'' Ronno began. Snow fell at Bambi. ''-Out.'' He finished.

Bambi shook snow off of him and got up.

''Hiya, Ronno and Bambi.'' They saw Thumper on ice. ''Watch what I can do.'' He jumped at ice and slide on it and then stopped.

''Come on, you two, it's alright.'' Thumper said.

Ronno jumped at ice and slide on it. It made him laugh as he stopped in the middle.

''The water's still.'' Thumper said to Bambi.

Bambi smiled and jumped at ice, but slipped and fell down. Ronno slide to him. Thumper said: ''You need to get up. I'll teach you how do slide.'' He grabbed Bambi's hoofs and put them still. But when Bambi was up he fell down again. ''Kinda wobbly, aren't ya? Try to unwind it.'' He said. He tried it all over again and then pushed him, making him slide. But he slide too fast.

''Uh-oh.'' Ronno said and jumped a step away before Thumper and Bambi fell into snow with great speed. ''Incoming!'' Ronno shouted and charged into snow. Three of them laughed.

Thumper shook snow off him and then heard snoring. He saw a cave and saw Flower sleeping in there.


	7. Death of Fawn

7\. Death of Fawn.

''Wake up. Wake up, Flower!'' Thumper yelled. Ronno and Bambi smiled and waited for Flower to wake up.

Flower slowly opened his eyes and looked at three of them. ''Is it spring yet?'' He asked sleepily.

''No. Winter has just started.'' Ronno said.

''What are you doing? Hibernating?'' Thumper questioned.

Flower scratched himself slowly, his eyes closed.

''What are you doing that for?'' Bambi asked.

Flower chuckled. ''All us flowers sleep in the winter.'' He explained. He then grabbed his tail and lied down again. ''Well, good night.'' He said.

''Let's go.'' Ronno whispered. Bambi nodded. ''Well, okay.'' Thumper said. They left.

Wind was blowing very fast. It was cold winter night. Fawn, Ronno and Bambi ate tree branches. Ronno ate them with pleasure, he loved to eat them. Also Bambi ate that. Meters away from him May and her mother also ate.

Then Fawn walked away. Ronno and Bambi followed. They walked through the snow storm. Finally it stopped. They continued walking. When they were back at the den, Bambi looked out instantly.

''Winter sure is long, isn't it, Ronno?'' Bambi asked.

''It seems long.'' Ronno replied. Bambi walked over to him. ''But it won't last forever.''

Fawn smiled. She was proud of how smart her son was. Bambi lied down next to Ronno. ''I'm awfully hungry, Mother.'' He said. ''Me too.'' Ronno added. ''Yes, I know.'' Fawn said. Then, they fell asleep.

Next day when they wandered out, Fawn saw meadow coming out of ground. ''Bambi, Ronno, come here!'' She called. Ronno and Bambi leaped next to their mom. ''Look.'' Fawn said. Ronno and Bambi looked and their eyes widened in surprise.

''New spring grass.'' Fawn said.

Ronno and Bambi quickly started to ate it. Fawn joined them. They ate silently, but then Fawn raised her head and looked around. She immediately understood. Man was back!

''Bambi. Ronno. Quick!'' She said. Ronno and Bambi raised their heads. ''The thicket!''

''Man!'' Ronno said. ''Bambi, let's go!''

Ronno and Bambi both started running very fast. Fawn followed them. Shot was heard. ''Faster. Faster, Bambi, Ronno!'' She said. They both looked back. ''Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!'' Bambi and Ronno ran as quickly as they could and saw den very close. They ran into it.

''Yes! We made it!'' Ronno said.

''We made it, mother!'' Bambi said. ''We-'' They didn't see their mother coming.

''Where is she?'' Ronno asked.

''Let's go and look.'' Bambi stepped out of the den. ''Mother!'' He called.

''Mother!'' Ronno called.

''Mother, where are you?'' Bambi called out. ''Mother, please answer!'' Ronno added.

They walked further and began calling: ''Mother!''

Ronno called: ''Mother!''

''Mother!'' Called Bambi.

They lowered their heads, but then they looked up and both gasped. In front of them was The Great Prince. Two fawns looked at him, unable to say anything.

''Your mother can't be with you two anymore.'' The Great Prince spoke.

''Our mother is….dead?'' Ronno asked. ''Bambi….she….she's dead.''

Ronno started crying and Bambi also started. The Great Prince said then: ''Come, my sons.'' As he walked away. Bambi and Ronno followed slowly. Bambi looked back once more and then followed.


	8. New beginning for Bambi and Ronno

8\. New beginning for Bambi and Ronno.

The Great Prince, Ronno and Bambi walked through the snow storm. Finally The Great Prince stopped. Ronno looked up and saw a den in front of them.

''Bambi.'' He whispered. ''Our father toke us to a new home.''

Bambi looked up at The Great Prince, who sighed. Ronno walked into the den. Bambi followed him. They both lied down and fell asleep.

Then, owl flew to the tree.

''Friend owl?'' The Great Prince asked.

''Excuse me, sir.'' He said with sad face. ''I hope I'm not intruding but I just couldn't of not to come. Poor little fellas, they're too young to be without their mother.'' The Great Prince looked at his sleeping sons.

''Well, if I can be any help.'' Friend owl started to leave. ''Wait.'' The Great Prince said. ''I could use your help. Find a suitable doe to raise Bambi and Ronno.''

''Oh, yes, of course.'' Friend owl said. ''But so soon….it'll take time. Perhaps, you could?''

''Me?'' Was The Great Prince shocked. ''As well as you do know a prince looks after the herd. Does carefully on.''

''Yes, but you are their father and so the rules mean what they are.'' Friend owl said. The Great Prince sighed. ''Until spring.'' He then said. ''Excellent.'' Friend owl said, flying away. ''After all, who could raise the young princes better than the great prince himself.''

The Great Prince walked into the den and lied down. Ronno opened his eye and whispered: ''He's taking care of us.'' Bambi opened his eye too. ''Looks like so.'' He whispered and then they fell asleep again.

Next morning, they woke up when drop of water fell to their noses. Bambi sneezed and saw that Ronno was already leaving the den. He got up and jumped right and left and then he dumped into someone and fell into snow.

He saw The Great Prince.

''Good morning, sir.'' Ronno said politely.

Bambi chuckled and said also: ''Good morning,'' Getting up.

The Great Prince sighed. ''Bambi, Ronno, the princes wake up before the forest does. If you two are late again I have no choice but just to-'' He was interrupted by a strange sound.

''What was that?'' He asked.

''What especially?'' Ronno asked.

''What was what?'' Bambi asked. Then, his stomach growled again. Je chuckled.

''I guess it was my stomach.'' He said.

''And mine too.'' Ronno said.

''Then you two should eat.'' The Grear Prince said. Ronno and Bambi looked around. ''Where?'' Ronno spoke. ''Oh, I guess I should find you two something to eat.'' He moved and digged something out. ''Here.'' Ronno was first to see. He started eating it and when he stopped, Bambi saw what Ronno ate and rretreated.

''No thank you.'' Bambi said.

''Have you ever tried it?'' The Great Prince asked.

''I have.'' Ronno said.

''Well, no.'' Bambi said.

''Then how do you know you don't like it if you never tried it?'' The Great Prince asked. Bambi had no choice he lowered himself and bite tree branch. ''Well?'' Ronno asked. ''Mhm?'' The Great Prince asked. ''Mm-hmm.'' Bambi nodded and gulped, but then shivered.

''Come on, Bambi, they're pretty good if you'll just give it a try.'' Ronno said.

''Come along, you two, we have to check on other deer on south woods.'' The Great Prince said.

''He's taking us on patrol.'' Ronno said.

''Cool!'' Bambi added.

''Wohoo! Woohoo!'' Both of them shouted, jumping left and right.

''Bambi!'' The Great Prince said. ''Ronno!''

They stopped and looked happily at him.

''The princes do not 'wohoo' '' The Great Prince said.

''He doesn't?'' Bambi asked surprised.

''He certainly does not.'' The Great Prince said. ''A prince maintains control of all times….display dignity….walk with pride.'' Ronno started walking proudly and was careful, but Bambi also started but it ended with that Bambi fell down a large mountain with great speed into snow. ''Woo. Woohoo.'' They said as they slide down.

''I'm okay.'' Bambi called.

Ronno laughed.

Next The Great Prince stepped at water. Ronno also stepped but walked calmly, but when Bambi stepped there he found out it was cold and he jumped quickly, passing the river. ''Cold, cold.'' He said jumping. The Great Prince walked past him. Ronno said:

''Come on, little brother. Let's go.''

Bambi smiled and followed him. Then, The Great Prince jumped and passed a fallen tree. Ronno also jumped and passed. But Bambi was afraid. ''One. Two. Two! Two!'' He counted and then saw a hole. He pressed past it but fell and whimpered. Ronno heard that and ran to Bambi and helped him up. The Great Prince looked at them.

Bambi chuckled nervously.

''Come on.'' Ronno said as they continued walking.

They arrived to a huge mountain. The Great Prince stopped on the edge. Ronno also stopped. But Bambi slipped. Ronno hold him back and pulled him to his side. Then they both looked with wide eyes at young adult deers they had seen in the meadow.

''Wow.'' Bambi said. ''Don't you think it'll be better if we go a little closer?''

''It makes it easier here.'' The Great Prince said. Ronno said: ''Oh, I understand, sir.''

''But it sure makes it harder to play with them.'' Bambi said. The Great Prince looked at him oddly. ''Oh, brother, they're way too old to play with us.'' Ronno laughed.

Bambi looked at Ronno and smiled, then said: ''Playing helps a lot in the young deer's development.''

''Seriously.'' Ronno agreed.

''Is that so?'' The Great Prince asked his sons.

''Mhm, mother said so.'' Bambi said. ''I remember this time when mother, I and Ronno were at the meadow and then those two does came and wanted to play with us and-'' He began. ''Bambi!'' The Great Prince said sternly. Bambi and Ronno looked at him with surprise. His frown faded as he said more calmly now: ''I think it's best if you two leave the past in the past. A prince don't look to it, only ahead.''

Bambi and Ronno looked disappointed. ''Oh, yes, sir.'' Bambi said.

''Now come, you two.'' He said. ''We still have a vig ground to cover. Don't fall behind.'' He said, walking away. Ronno and Bambi jumped happily after him.


	9. Thumper's sisters

9\. Thumper's sisters.

The Great Prince walked through snow. Ronno jumped on snow so he didn't fall into it. But Bambi was having troubles with it. He tried to follow but it ended with that Bambi had went into snow. He got out with full force and shook snow off him. But a snowball on his hoof didn't want to go away.

''I'll help you.'' Ronno said, came over and smacked snowball with his hoof until it came out. Then they both saw Thumper on Bambi's hoof.

''Thumper!'' Ronno and Bambi said happily.

''Bambi. Ronno.'' Thumper said and jumped off of Bambi's hoof. ''I am so glad to see you two.'' He looked around, fearing something.

''Something wrong?'' Ronno asked.

''They have been following me all morning.'' Thumper said, with fear in his voice.

''Who has?'' Bambi asked.

''Oh big brother!'' Called Thumper's sisters from afar.

''It's them!'' Thumper said and jumped behind Ronno. Bambi sat beside Ronno so Thumper was more hided.

Then, Thumper's sisters came jumping in front of Ronno and Bambi.

''Hello, young princes.'' One of them said.

''Helo, young princes.'' Two of them added.

''Hello.'' Ronno greeted them politely.

''Oh, hello.'' Bambi added.

''Have you two seen Thumper around?'' One of Thumper's sisters asked.

''No.'' Ronno said, remembering they can't tell them.

Bambi shook his head.

''Look, he's over there.'' One of Thumper's sisters whispered, seeing Thumper's tail moving behind Ronno. They giggled.

''Oh, okay.'' One of them said and blinked at others. ''I guess we don't need him then.''

Thumper chuckled and looked out to see if they were gone. Then his sisters looked behind Ronno and saw him. One of them touched his tail. Thumper gasped and jumped out. His sisters surrounded him. Ronno and Bambi turned and looked at them.

''Mama said you're going to take us to see the groundhog.'' One of Thumper's sisters said.

''And she said go.'' Second of them said.

Thumper jumped away from them. ''Well, she's not the boss of me.'' He said. ''If I don't want to, mama can't make me!''

But then he heard a thumping sound and his ears lowered as he turned around and saw his mother with a strict face looking at him. He gasped silently.

''Hi, mama.'' He said, smiling innocently.

''What did your father tell you?'' His mother asked.

''Tell what?'' Thumper asked with sad face.

''About playing with your sisters.'' His mother responded.

''Oh, that one.'' Thumper said, turned and said. ''A family plays together….stays together.'' He looked with a frown at his sisters. ''Even if it means you have to take your dumb sisters.'' He added. His sisters giggled.

Bambi and Ronno smiled at them.

''Ronno! Bambi!'' The Great Prince called, looking mad.

''Coming!'' Ronno shouted. ''Bye!'' And ran off.

''Uh….coming!'' Bambi added. ''I gotta go!'' and also ran off.

''But you two can't go, you can't leave with those sisters.'' Thumper said as his sisters pushed him away. ''C'mon, Thumper, you gotta take us to see the groundhog.'' One of them said.

Ronno and Bambi ran back to The Great Prince. The Great Prince frowned at them and walked away. Ronno and Bambi followed. The Great Prince walked up a hill, Ronno jumped up it and to one rock. Bambi tried but slipped every time and fell back to the ground.

''Uh….father? A little problem here.'' Ronno called to his father.

The Great Prince turned and looked down. He saw Bambi trying to get up. Bambi saw his father and lowered his ears.

''It's alright, Bambi.'' The Great Prince heard Ronno say.

He looked up and saw that there was so many hills to enter. He knew that Ronno could follow him, he was fast and didn't fall, but Bambi couldn't, he slipped and Ronno couldn't leave Bambi alone. He sighed and walked down to Ronno and Bambi.

''Why don't you two go with your friends to see the groundhog?'' The Great Prince asked.

''But we want to stay with you.'' Bambi said.

The Great Prince was glad that his sons wanted to follow him and be like him, but he said: ''Yes, well, I have to check on south woods and it's very far. You two go to see the groundhog. I'll meet you two there later.''

''Alright.'' Ronno said.

''Oh, okay. We'll meet ya.'' Bambi added.

The Great Prince looked at them and then walked away.

''Hey, Thumper, wait for us!'' Bambi said and let go, landing on the ground. Ronno jumped after him. They both ran away to find Thumper.


	10. Ronno and Bambi meet May & Faline again

10\. Ronno and Bambi meet May and Faline again.

All animals ran to see the groundhog. Friend owl flew to the tree.

Thumper's sisters jumped around Thumper. They chatted. ''Quiet!'' Thumper shouted. Then regretted his shouting and said: ''Who's first to get over there?'' His sisters jumped happily away, one of them accidentally knocking Thumper to the ground.

Thumper got up as Ronno and Bambi arrived. ''Geez, I'm sure glad you father let you both go.'' He said. ''Uh, he understands.'' Bambi said. ''Yeah! We are his best coals.'' Ronno added.

Then, they heard snoring. They saw a cave and walked up to it. They saw Flower sleeping on it.

''Wake up, Flower, wake up!'' Thumper shouted, thumping his foot up and down.

Flower woke up and sleepily looked at three of them.

''Come on, Flower, you're going to miss the groundhog!'' Thumper said.

Flower got up. ''Gosh, I hope the groundhog sees the shadow.'' He yawned. ''Or it means to have more winter to all of us.'' He added, whispering sleepily.

''Attention, everyone!'' They heard Friend owl say. Thumper made a somersault and jumped away. Ronno and Bambi jumped after him. Flower also followed them.

All animals were gathered to a tree. On the ground in front of it was groundhog's cave.

''Greetings, greetings.'' Friend owl said. ''We'll start right away. Just a few moments.'' He noticed something. ''Ma'am, could you just move away for a bit?'' He asked then. A possum girl smiled nervously and went away. She had sat on birds' place and pressed them all together. They all fell down then. Friend owl chuckled.

''Oh, young princes!'' He said, noticing Ronno and Bambi coming. ''This is a special education.''

Thumper's sisters ran up to Thumper and hugged him. ''We were just wondering where you were.'' One of them said. Thumper sighed.

''And now with not any further problems….'' Friend owl started. ''We are gathered here to watch the groundhog to find out is spring coming.'' He put a wing to his face. ''But if he sees the shadow….'' He started.

''It means more winter.'' One of Thumper's sisters said.

''Yes.'' Friend owl said. ''But if he doesn't….''

''Spring is on its way!'' One of Thumper's sisters interrupted again.

''Yes, well, now with not going any further….'' Be begun and showed with his wing at groundhog's cave. ''The groundhog!''

Groundhog didn't come out.

''The groundhog!'' Friend owl repeated.

Groundhog looked out. Everybody looked at him with hope. Groundhog disappeared. ''Awwww.'' Everybody said. ''Where's the groundhog?'' Thumper asked. ''Groundhog! Groundhog!'' Thumper's sisters shouted, jumping up and down.

Friend owl walked to groundhog's cave.

''Now if there seems to be the groundhog.'' He said.

''I'm afraid to come out.'' Groundhog spoke. ''Out is great shadow.''

''But everybody are hoping on you.'' Friend owl said.

''I don't care.'' Groundhog spoke again.

''Must go through this every year….'' Friend owl said and looked into groundhog's cave, but got stuck. Everybody laughed.

Bambi laughed and turned. Bambi came nose-to-nose with Faline then. He gasped. Ronno heard giggling behind him. He turned and saw May. ''Hi, Ronno. We haven't seen each other for a while.'' May said. ''Yeah.'' Ronno said. ''It's great to see you again, May.'' They heard Faline say: ''Hello, Bambi.'' And they turned. Bambi retreated until he slipped and fell into snow.

''Oh, Bambi.'' Ronno laughed and May joined him.

Bambi put his hoof up and waved it. ''Hi, Faline.'' He said.

Ronno and May stopped laughing, looking curiously at them.

Faline giggled. ''I almost didn't recognize you.'' She said. Bambi jumped back up.

''Really?'' He asked. ''I guess it's because my spots are almost gone. And my antlers are coming in too. Can you see them?'' He asked, lowering his head.

Ronno rolled his eyes.

Faline looked, but didn't see anything. ''Well….'' She started.

''I don't see anything.'' Thumper said. ''Well, I don't.'' He earned a glare from Bambi.

''You made big mistake.'' Ronno whispered to him. Bambi smirked at Ronno.

''I also don't have my antlers yet.'' Ronno said. ''But I'm sure it won't be long until I'll get them.''

Bambi nodded. ''And me too.''

Then, Ronno pointed at where Friend owl was getting out. ''It's time to get started.''

Five of them turned.

Friend owl got out, but was nearly falling. Thumper's sisters pushed him back up. Friend owl flew back to the tree with happy expression. ''Oh. The groundhog!'' He said.

Groundhog climbed out. ''Oh, why me?'' He asked. ''This is my worst fear. I'm getting really nervous here.''

Thumper's sisters gasped. ''He sees shadow.'' One of them said.

''More winter.'' Thumper groaned.

''More hiding maybe.'' Flower said.

''No shadow.'' Groundhog said, his eyes covered by his paws. ''No shadow.'' All looked at him. ''Please no shadow.'' He begged. But to his luck, clouds came and trapped the sun. He took his paws off his eyes. ''No shadow.'' He said happily. ''All, spring is here! Spring is here!''

Ronno, Bambi, Faline and May cheered.

Possum's were so excited that one of them fell, but their mother caught him by his tail, put him back up and patted his head.

''Rise!'' Groundhog said and began to sing a spring song. Ronno, Bambi, Faline and May joined, humming along with the spring song. Friend owl covered his head. ''Oh, that song.'' He mumbled.

''Oh, I'll never be afraid again.'' Groundhog said, happily dancing around.


	11. Anthony

11\. Anthony.

Then, suddenly, a brown buck jumped in front of groundhog.

''Boo!'' Said the buck.

Groundhog gasped and ran, knocking animals onto each other and then fell back to his cave.

''Awwww.'' Ronno, Bambi, Faline, May and Thumper said and looked at each other.

Brown buck who had small antlers on his head laughed and snorted. ''It looks like I scared the shadow out of him.'' He said. ''Did you see the look on his-'' He stopped when he saw that everybody started to leave.

''Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Whoa! Whoa! Hey!'' Brown buck said, running in front of them, knocking snow at Thumper and Flower. ''Where is everybody going?'' Buck asked nervously. ''Forest on fire?'' He looked around.

''Who are you anyway?'' Ronno asked, glaring at the buck.

''Names Anthony.'' Buck said proudly. ''And these are the boys Stab and Jab.'' He shoved his antlers into a tree and took a part of it off. But then snow fell at him, knocking him to the ground.

''Let's just go.'' Ronno said.

''Well, I hope you three have a nice day.'' Faline said as they walked past Anthony, who was still on the ground. Then, Anthony got up and shook snow off him.

''I wouldn't go that way if I were you.'' He said. ''That's where I saw the man.''

All stopped.

''You saw a man?'' Bambi asked with surprise.

''Seriously?'' Ronno asked.

''Uh-huh.'' Anthony said and jumped in front of them. ''There I was, out in the meadow.'' He began. ''Suddenly I heard his voice, luring me in.'' He grabbed a tree branch to his mouth and said in front of Bambi's ears: ''I'm here! I'm here!'' And then spat tree branch to the ground, in front of Thumper and Flower.

''See, man's got this stick, so he can make his voice sound like one of us.'' Anthony said, looking around with a proud smile. Thumper moved tree branch a bit with his paw.

''But I'm way too smart for that.'' Anthony said. He lowered himself to the ground and then very slowly moved to a tree. ''So I crept up on him, real quiet.'' He was now behind a rock where was snow. He looked up. Then, jumped out and hit tree bunch with his antlers. ''Then bam!'' He said. ''I knocked him out with my trusty antlers.'' But then, tree bunch came back and hit Anthony in the face. He had two cones in his mouth now. Everybody laughed. Anthony spat cones out of his mouth and walked back in front of Ronno, Bambi, Faline and May.

''That was quite a story.'' Faline said.

''You think so?'' Anthony asked.

''Yes, it's unbelievable.'' May agreed.

''Yeah.'' Ronno added.

Anthony was very proud that they believed in him.

''Yeah, unbelievable.'' Bambi said. Anthony's smile faded.

''You calling me a liar?'' He asked threateningly.

''No….no.'' Bambi tried to say.

''You wanna spar, do ya?'' Anthony challenged, jumping left and right.

''Stay away from my brother!'' Ronno gave Anthony a death glare. Anthony didn't say anything.

''Clobber him, Bambi, Ronno!'' Thumper said.

''Ronno? Bambi? Isn't those a girl's names?'' Anthony asked and then laughed.

Bambi frowned at him.

''Come on. Let's go!'' Anthony said, approaching Bambi, who's frown faded as he retreated. ''Just a little, friendly competition.'' Bambi crashed into a tree. Anthony stopped and gave him a death glare.

''Leave my brother alone!'' Ronno growled, stepping next to Bambi.

''Geez, I was just messing around.'' Anthony said.

''Anthony!'' Anthony's mother called.

''Coming, mother.'' Anthony said.

''Yeah.'' May said, stepping next to Ronno.

''Maybe you should get going.'' Faline added.

''Geez, I was just playing around with him.'' Anthony said, looking at Bambi. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to teach Bambi a lesson to not underestimate him, but he saw that May and Faline were protecting Bambi. And Ronno was also there to stop Anthony.

''Isn't that right, Bambi?'' Anthony asked, leaning closer to Bambi with a mocking voice.

''Leave!'' Ronno said.

''Anthony!'' Anthony's mother called again.

''I'm coming!'' Anthony yelled, running away. Ronno helped Bambi up as they watched Anthony leave. Anthony ran to his mother. ''Ma, how many timed do I have to tell you, don't bother me when I'm trying to make new friends!'' Anthony said. ''Sorry, dear.'' His mother responded as they walked away.

''You big mama's boy!'' Thumper said, yelling after Anthony. ''Why don't you run off with your mama, you big old mama's boy?!''

''Yeah, he'll never make friends if he acts that way.'' Ronno agreed.

''Thumper!'' Thumper's mother called.

Thumper's ears lowered. ''Coming, mama!'' He said, turned to Ronno and Bambi and said: ''Gotta go. See you, Ronno and Bambi.'' Thumper's sisters giggled as Thumper jumped to his mother. ''So tell me what did the groundhog see?'' Thumper's mother asked as they jumped away.

''See you, Ronno, Bambi.'' Flower said as he walked off with his mother.

''I guess this is goodbye from now on, Ronno.'' May said.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Ronno said. ''Goodbye, May. _Until we meet again._ _ **''**_

May giggled. ''Goodbye, Ronno.'' Then she walked to her mother who nuzzled her and then they disappeared.

''Do you want me to walk you two to your home?'' Faline asked.

''No, our father's coming for us.'' Bambi replied.

''Well, it was nice to see you again, Bambi.'' Faline said. Bambi smiled as Faline walked to her mother who nuzzled her. Ronno and Bambi remembered their mother and were sad as they watched Faline leave.

''I'm tired.'' Bambi said.

''Let's wait for our father.'' Ronno said.

''I want to sleep now.'' Bambi said, walked in front of tree and lied down to where was one large tree branch.

''Alright then.'' Ronno said and lied next to Bambi. ''I'm a bit sleepy too.''

They both fell asleep there, but they didn't know that man was back in the forest!


	12. Ronno and Bambi's dream

12\. Ronno and Bambi's dream.

Ronno and Bambi were catching a butterfly on a field, both of them laughing. Butterfly landed on Bambi's tongue. Bambi tried to get it off and then it flew off. Ronno laughed.

''Bambi. Ronno.'' A soft voice then said.

Ronno and Bambi gasped.

''That voice….'' Ronno said. And then turned. ''Mother?''

Bambi also turned and saw their mother standing on a hill far away from them. He smiled as he and Ronno started to run towards where their mother was.

''Mother!'' Ronno said with happiness when he reached their mother. Fawn nuzzled Ronno and Bambi gently.

''We missed you so much.'' Ronno said, nuzzling their mother, as he started crying with happiness.

''Sshh.'' Fawn said soothingly. ''There. There. It's going to be alright, you'll see.''

''Why did you have to go?'' Bambi asked.

Fawn looked up and said: ''Everything in a forest has its season. When one falls, another grows. Maybe not what was there before, but something wonderful.''

''But why we feel so alone?'' Ronno asked.

''I'm always with you two, even if you can't see me.'' Fawn said. ''I'm here.''

''I'm so glad.'' Bambi said.

Ronno and Bambi nuzzled their mother.

''I'm here.'' Fawn said. ''I'm here.''

Then, field and flying butterflies started to fade. Ronno and Bambi nuzzled tree, thinking they were still with their mother. Then, Bambi woke up. He saw that their mother was gone. He nudged Ronno. Ronno woke up.

''What?'' He asked. ''Where is mother? I saw her just a minute ago.''

''I saw too.'' Bambi said. ''But, Ronno, I think it was a dream.'' He cried into Ronno's fur. ''This wasn't real. Our mother is dead.''

Ronno nuzzled his brother. ''It's alright, Bambi, it will be.'' And just then, they heard a voice saying: ''I'm here.'' Bambi stopped crying. ''Mother?'' He asked. Ronno's ears lit up. ''It's our mother, Bambi! She's alive!''

Happily, they both ran away, following the voice.

''Wait, we're coming!'' Bambi shouted as they still followed.

And then finally they stopped. They were on a field.


	13. Saving Ronno and Bambi

13\. Saving Ronno and Bambi.

They stepped in.

''Anybody here?'' Ronno asked.

''Hello?'' Bambi asked when nobody responded. Still was no responding.

Ronno and Bambi lowered their heads and turned to walk away. ''I'm here.'' Voice said again. Ronno and Bambi stopped.

''Hello?'' Ronno asked.

''I'm here.'' Voice said.

''Mother?'' Bambi asked.

''I'm here.'' Voice replied. ''It's me.''

Bambi and Ronno stepped into field. They walked behind a tree branch and then stopped.

And then suddenly birds started flying and yelling that man was back. Dogs jumped out of distance and started running towards Ronno and Bambi.

''Bambi, run!'' Ronno said, but Bambi didn't move. Ronno nudged him. ''Run!'' Still Bambi didn't move.

The Great Prince was in front of the tree where was groundhog's cave, where he was supposed to meet Ronno and Bambi. He looked up and saw birds yelling man was back in the forest. His eyes widened in terror.

''Ronno! Bambi!'' He said, running off.

Dogs were still approaching them. Ronno tried to push Bambi, but Bambi was like frozen and didn't move. ''Move!'' Ronno said, but nothing happened.

The Great Prince appeared to the field and saw his sons there and dogs approaching. ''Bambi, Ronno, run!'' The Great Prince yelled. Ronno heard him, but still tried to move Bambi.

The Great Prince started running towards them as fast as he could. Dogs were pretty close to Ronno and Bambi.

''Looks like we're soon joining mother in heaven.'' Ronno said with fear, covering his eyes into Bambi's fur.

But before dogs could get to them, The Great Prince jumped out. Dogs charged. The Great Prince kicked them off with his hoofs and antlers. Ronno heard fighting sound and looked in horror as their father beat up dogs. Finally dogs ran away. But man's gun was seen then.

Ronno gasped. ''Bambi, move!'' He said.

''Run, Ronno, Bambi!'' The Great Prince shouted.

''Father, he don't move.'' Ronno said, pointing at Bambi.

''Go! Now!'' The Great Prince ordered, pushing Bambi. Bambi then realized the situation and ran away, with Ronno running with him by his side. The Great Prince ran with them. Shot was heard but they got away.

Ronno and Bambi jumped at snow so it flew all around, their father following. Finally they stopped.

''But it was mother!'' Bambi said.

''We heard her voice.'' Ronno added.

''It was one of man's tricks.'' The Great Prince said, turning to his sons.

''I'm sorry.'' Bambi began.

''What if I hadn't gotten there in time? You two could have been-'' The Great Prince stopped, and then said very strictly. ''When I tell you two to run you run! Never freeze like that! Ever!''

''I'm sorry.'' Bambi said again.

''I tried to save Bambi.'' Ronno said. ''But he was too afraid to move. And you know the reason why I didn't run, father, I could never leave Bambi there.''

The Great Prince sighed, knowing Ronno was right. Ronno cared about Bambi and couldn't leave him to die. If he could've have ran away, Bambi could've been dead. He had tried to protect him. ''Let's go home.'' He said more softly.

Bambi and Ronno followed him, as they walked to the den. Ronno stopped and looked back. ''She's never coming back, is she?'' He asked.

Ronno and Bambi looked at their father with sad faces, knowing their mother actually wasn't alive. ''No.'' The Great Prince said and walked away.

Ronno and Bambi's ears lowered as they watched their father walk away. They walked to the den, lied down and tried to sleep.

The Great Prince was on a large mountain, watching over the place where Ronno and Bambi slept. He knew that Ronno and Bambi needed a mother. He walked to where Friend owl slept.

''Friend owl?'' The Great Prince said.

Friend owl woke up and looked at The Great Prince.

''Winter is coming to an end.'' The Great Prince said. ''You should have no trouble finding a new home for Ronno and Bambi.''

''Oh, yes, sure.'' Friend owl said, yawning. ''Tomorrow I'll start searching.''

''Alright.'' The Great Prince said and walked off. He walked back to the large mountain and continued watching over Ronno and Bambi.


	14. Trying to be brave part 1

14\. Trying to be brave part 1.

It was finally morning. Thumper's sisters jumped around, searching for Thumper.

''Big brother!'' One of them called.

''Oh, big brother!'' Second called.

''BIG BROTHER!'' Third of them yelled so loud, that birds flew off the tree.

Thumper's sisters giggled, gathering around.

''Have you kind of seen him after that call?'' One of them asked. Then sighed, sadly.

''Search everywhere!'' Second of them ordered. ''Leave no un-on-turn.'' Then, all of them giggled and jumped away.

But they didn't know that Thumper, along with Flower, was inside of a tree branch. Thumper walked slowly, moving tree branch.

''How long do we have to hide from your sisters?'' Flower asked.

''Sshh.'' Thumper hushed him.

''But I think they're not so worse.'' Flower whispered.

''At least you don't have to live with them.'' Thumper said.

The Great Prince was walking and stopped, accidentally blocking Thumper's way.

''Back off!'' Thumper shouted.

''Watch it!'' Thumper said, trying to move again.

He tried again. The Great Prince looked down and saw tree branch trying to move. ''Come on.'' Thumper said. ''Push harder!''

The Great Prince raised his hoof. Thumper pushed and continued walking away. The Great Prince sighed.

Just then, Ronno and Bambi rushed next to The Great Prince.

''So, where are we off today?'' Ronno asked.

''You two are going to stay near the den, where its safe.'' The Great Prince said, continuing walking.

''But I'm ready for danger….'' Ronno said, following The Great Prince with a smirk.

''For adventure….'' Bambi added, following Ronno close by.

''For….'' Ronno tried to say.

''For….'' Bambi also tried.

''The den.'' The Great Prince spoke, turning, looking at them and then continuing walking.

''Yeah, good idea.'' Bambi said.

''We'll stay and guard the den.'' Ronno added.

The Great Prince didn't look at them, as he slowly disappeared. Ronno and Bambi's ears lowered, as they both turned and walked away slowly, their heads down.

Then, tree branch stopped. And Thumper and Flower crawling out. They saw Ronno and Bambi sadly walking away, and they jumped after them.

''Hi, Ronno and Bambi.'' Flower said. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' Ronno spoke, without looking at them.

''C'mon, you can tell your bestest friends.'' Thumper said, smiling.

Ronno and Bambi stopped. ''You know, our father don't take us with him anymore.'' Bambi said, sadly.

''I guess, we're not what we used to be.'' Ronno said, looking at them sadly.

''I wish we could just show him.'' Bambi said, frowning.

''Show what?'' Flower asked.

''That we can be brave.'' Ronno said. ''Like him.'' Bambi added, turning and looking happily into the distance.

''So that's about it.'' Thumper said. He jumped at s rock. Flower followed with a smile. ''Being brave is easy. I can teach you.''

''You can?'' Ronno asked with a smile.

''Sure.'' Thumper said. ''Watch this!'' He took a deep breath. ''Grrrr.'' He then said, moving his nose.

''I think he's got a hairball.'' Flower whispered to Ronno and Bambi, who listened.

''No, I'm being brave, silly.'' Thumper said. ''Turtles can be scarier if they aren't scaring you. Grrrr.'' He repeated.

''Grrrr.'' Ronno tried.

''Grrrr.'' Bambi also tried.

''No, no.'' Thumper said between laughs. ''You two look like squirrels.''

''Oh, watch me, watch me!'' Flower exclaimed. ''Grrrr.'' He did, releasing his gas, what blew leafs off of a tree that was behind Flower.

''Iuuuu.'' Thumper, Ronno and Bambi said.

''Flower,'' Thumper said, holding his paws on his face. ''You just revealed your inner strength.''

''Oh.'' Flower said, looking away, shyly. ''Gosh.''

''Okay, now you two stand very tall.'' Thumper said, jumping off the rock and pushing Ronno and Bambi's hoofs to certain places. ''To got your zest.'' He said then. ''Take the deepest breath you've ever made in your whole life.''

Ronno and Bambi took the deep breath and then looked at Thumper.

''Now, let it out with a big 'grrrrr'.'' Thumper finished.

''Määää.'' Ronno and Bambi did like they were told, but revealed a lot different voice.

Thumper looked at them with surprised face. ''You two are going to need a lot of practice.'' He said with a smile.


	15. Trying to be brave part 2

15\. Trying to be brave part 2.

''Come on,'' He jumped a bit and made attack pose. ''Do what I do. And on top like, grrr.'' He jumped away.

''Oh, we're a….a bears.'' Ronno said, jumping after Thumper with Bambi following. ''Määää.'' They both said.

''I'm a turtle.'' Flower said, placing his tail on his face. ''Rrrrr.''

Thumper, Ronno and Bambi stopped and looked at him, surprisingly.

''What?'' Flower asked, lowering himself to the ground. ''Turtles are so scary.'' He said.

Thumper, Ronno and Bambi looked at each other, then walked away, Flower following.

''Come on, Bambi, Ronno, you can do it.'' Thumper said. ''Grrrr.''

''Määää.'' Ronno and Bambi said.

''Rrrr.'' Flower also said.

''Come on now, watch this.'' Thumper said. ''Grrrrr.''

''Rrrrr.'' Flower said.

Two red birds sitting on a tree branch on a high tree looked at each other, seeing them.

''Yeah, that's it.'' Thumper said. ''Come on, try again.'' He stopped near a turtle what was lying on a rock. Ronno and Bambi walked to it. ''Määää.'' They said. ''Yeah, that was good.'' Thumper said.

Turtle looked away, not understanding what was going on.

''Grrr.'' Thumper said, jumping on the high grass.

''Määää.'' Ronno and Bambi said.

''Rrrrr.'' Flower spoke in, his tail up in the grass.

''Come on, come on.'' Thumper urged.

''Määää.'' Ronno and Bambi both said. Then, they screamed and ran away, with Thumper following, as bees flew after them with great speed.

They ran to the other way, escaping them.

''Grrr.'' ''Määä.'' ''Rrrrr.'' Was heard as drops on flowers fell down.

''Grrrr.'' Thumper said, near a tree branch. ''Grrrr.'' It echoed.

''Määää.'' Ronno and Bambi both said. ''Määä.'' It echoed again. They smiled as they walked proudly away.

''Yeah, that's it.'' Thumper said.

''Rrrrr.'' Flower tried then.

Then, they heard a growl, they ran away, sacredly, jumping onto each other. A small mouse came out of the tree and chuckled.

''Määää.'' Ronno and Bambi said looking into water.

''Grrrr.'' Thumper did.

''Rrrrr.'' Flower added.

Their reflections looked funny when they did their brave faces and voices. They laughed.

Two small green fishes saw them. ''Grr.'' Did one, causing other to swim away.

''Rrrrrr.'' Flower said.

They walked now on a tree branch that crossed the small river, four of them laughing. ''Watch this.'' Thumper said. ''Grrr.''

But someone watched them from bushes. Then, this mysterious someone crawled to the tree branch and moved slowly into it, then opened a part of it and saw four of them approaching.

''See, there's nothing else.'' Thumper said. ''All it takes is a good 'grrrr'.''

''Grrrr!'' A porcupine that was watching them, jumped out suddenly and landed.

''PORCUPINE!'' Thumper, Flower, Ronno and Bambi yelled, immediately turned and ran off of the tree branch.

''Get out of my sight, you trespassing hooligans.'' Porcupine shouted after them as they ran into the high grass. ''Expecting muddy claws.'' He shook the fallen leaves off of the tree and headed towards the exit of his tree. ''Some scarers.'' He muttered.

''Well, looks like we can't across.'' Flower said, looking out.

''Uh-oh.'' Ronno said, seeing The Great Prince walking down the path, that lead just where they were.

''Let's go before he sees you two.'' Flower said, walking into another side of high grass.

''No, this is it.'' Bambi said. ''We can show our dad how brave we are.'' He said.

''Good idea.'' Ronno said.

''You two better hurry.'' Flower pointed at The Great Prince, who was pretty near now.

''Don't worry, I'll take care of your dad.'' Thumper said, jumping off, then turned.

Ronno and Bambi jumped at the tree branch.

''And remember when you have, grrrr.'' Thumper said, blinked, and then jumped off.

Bambi gulped.

''We can do it, brother.'' Ronno said. ''Let's go.''

Bambi then made brave face and walked along with Ronno towards the porcupine that was still out.


	16. Trying to be brave part 3

16\. Trying to be brave part 3.

''We are going to walk cross this log.'' Bambi said, with a frown, glaring at the porcupine. ''Määää.'' They both did.

Porcupine turned. ''Don't think you can scare me, you pathetic squirrels!'' He said.

''We're not squirrels.'' Ronno frowned. ''We're the young princes!''

They turned to cross, but porcupine moved into their way. ''Where are you going, princyes?'' He asked mockingly. Ronno and Bambi tried again to move. ''Not this way.'' Porcupine said, blocking their way. ''Try again.''

Meanwhile, Thumper saw The Great Prince watching over a hill. ''Help! Help!'' He shouted, jumping to him. ''There's this thing, and he's got these eyes….'' He dragged his eyes wider. ''And his claws were around like this, grrrr.'' He waved his paws up and down. ''And he walked around like this, hai-hai-hai.'' He walked around on his four paws, then got up. ''But you gotta see it!'' He jumped away.

The Great Prince didn't know what to say or do.

''Well, COME ON!'' Thumper shouted, appearing, and then jumped away again.

The Great Prince sighed and then followed him.

''Try again! Try again! Try again! Try again!'' Porcupine blocked Ronno and Bambi's way every time they tried to move. And then he chuckled at them.

''Y-you don't understand.'' Bambi said.

''We have to get across.'' Ronno added.

''Then go around!'' Porcupine shouted. ''That was too so when I first lived here with my cousins. And they didn't even listen to me. They had to go across here.''

Bambi and Ronno rolled their eyes, but then saw their father coming.

''Now!'' Ronno shouted.

They both jumped and passed the porcupine. Proudly, they lifted their heads up and walked away.

''Bambi, Ronno, you did it!'' Flower said happily.

''Oh yeah, you did it alright.'' Porcupine pressed his needles on his back out. And then ran towards Bambi and Ronno with a grin. Bambi and Ronno turned, gasped and tried to run away. Porcupine quickly went inside of the log and appeared in front of them. ''Here I am.'' He cackled. Bambi and Ronno turned and tried to run away again. Porcupine went inside of the log again and appeared again in front of them. ''Here I am again.'' He grinned. Bambi and Ronno turned again to run away.

Meanwhile, Thumper was leading The Great Prince to where Bambi and Ronno were. ''Hurry up, it's kind of here.'' Thumper said and opened the bush. He saw porcupine chasing Bambi and Ronno. Bambi fell down and Ronno helped him quickly up, as they continued running away. ''Oops.'' Thumper chuckled nervously and closed the bush. ''Wrong way. Nothing here.''

Bambi fell to the ground again. And porcupine saw it as a chance, but Ronno surely wouldn't allow that. Ronno lowered himself the ground and when porcupine ran to get Bambi, Ronno jumped and pushed him away. Porcupine's needles got him stuck, but he got up and growled at Ronno, his eyes widened.

''Uh-oh.'' Ronno said, now afraid. He and Bambi ran away, porcupine chasing them. But then, they got stuck, porcupine jumped towards them, pointing his needles to them with a cackle.

''AAAAAHHHHH!'' Bambi and Ronno cried out.

''What was that?'' The Great Prince questioned, hearing that.

''I didn't hear anything.'' Thumper lied, trying to make The Great Prince turn and walk away. ''It was probably a bird. Oh, yes, yes, a bird.'' But The Great Prince stepped away to see what was it and Thumper fell. ''Oh no.'' Thumper said.

Bambi and Ronno had jumped into water, when they had screamed. ''That'll teach you two to not come around here and ruin.'' Porcupine said, looking with triumph at them. Ronno and Bambi then saw their father coming. Ronno grabbed Bambi and pushed him and himself underwater. They took their breath as they saw their father coming to porcupine's tree. Then, two fishes swam by. ''Grr. Grr.'' They did. Bambi and Ronno were surprised.

''That's the problem with those kids today.'' Porcupine said, going inside of the log. ''No respect, no respect at all.'' He then saw The Great Prince. ''What are you looking at, you big moose!'' And then he disappeared.

The Great Prince was surprised and then glared at Thumper. Thumper chuckled nervously and jumped away. The Great Prince sighed and walked away.

Bambi and Ronno looked out of the water, coughing. Then they carefully stepped out of it, both of them very wet.

''Ronno, Bambi, are you two okay?'' Flower asked, running to them. Thumper also jumped to them.

''Mm, how's the look?'' Ronno asked, as he and Bambi turned, revealing the needles that were on both of their butts.

''Iuuu.'' Thumper and Flower said.

''I'm not gonna lie to you two.'' Thumper said with nervous face. ''It ain't pretty.''

''It's hopeless.'' Bambi said.

''We're cowards.'' Ronno added.

''No, you two are brave.'' Thumper said, grabbing a needle from Ronno's butt and taking it out. ''Ouch.'' Ronno said. Then, Thumper took a needle from Bambi's butt away. ''Ouch.'' Bambi yelped. ''No one has ever crossed that log before.'' Thumper said, taking out a needle from Ronno, and then Bambi. ''Ouch. Ouch.'' Ronno and Bambi said.


	17. Escape from Anthony

17\. Escape from Anthony.

''That's the great thing about me.'' Anthony said, jumping in front of Faline and May, who were with him. ''I don't feel any pain.'' He said, then looked around and smirked. ''Watch this.'' He said, he then ran into tree and fell down, but got up. ''See?'' He said dizzily. ''Nothing.''

Faline and May rolled their eyes.

''AAAAAWWW!'' They heard Ronno and Bambi's scream then.

''What was that?'' May asked, startled.

''Oh, probably it's just some poor dumb animal getting caught in the trap.'' Anthony said, not amused. ''So, anyway….'' He began.

''AAAWWW!'' Scream was heard again. Faline and May gasped, now realizing who screamed.

''Ronno!'' May said, running away.

''Bambi!'' Faline followed her.

Anthony looked surprised, but then got mad. ''HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED TALKING ABOUT ME!'' He yelled and frowned.

''Just one more.'' Thumper said to Ronno and Bambi.

''Ronno!'' May said, coming over. Ronno turned so May can't see his needle on his butt.

''Bambi!'' Faline came too. Bambi then also turned, so Thumper fell down.

''What happened?'' Faline asked.

''Bambi and Ronno got stuck by a porcupine.'' Thumper explained.

''A porcupine?'' Faline and May both said, worriedly.

''Where?'' May asked, looking around Ronno, but Ronno kept turning on.

''Bambi, are you okay?'' Faline tried to look, but Bambi also turned, not wanting her to see.

''Are you hurt?'' May asked, looking around Ronno worriedly.

''I'm fine.'' Bambi said to Faline.

''Really.'' Ronno said to May, smiling. ''It's just-''

He stopped when Thumper took out the needle from Bambi's butt. ''OWW!'' Bambi screamed.

''Got it! Now, you.'' Thumper turned to Ronno.

''No.'' Ronno said. ''No, no, no, no, no….-''

Thumper jumped and took Ronno's needle on his butt out.

''OW!'' Ronno screamed, then looked at Thumper.

''Got it.'' Thumper smiled, holding the needle on his paws.

''Ronno. Bambi.'' Anthony said, arriving. Ronno and Bambi looked at him. Anthony stepped next to them. ''I thought I recognized those screams. I'm surprised to see you two moving.''

''It was only a porcupine.'' Bambi said.

''No, no.'' Anthony laughed. ''I was talking about how you froze on the meadow.'' He glared at Bambi. ''And how you were too stupid to save yourself.'' He then glared at Ronno.

Bambi and Ronno both frowned at him.

''And right in front of your father.'' Anthony then said.

Bambi and Ronno's frown faded and they became sad, knowing it was true.

''Anthony!'' May and Faline both scolded.

''Don't feel bad.'' Anthony smirked. ''If we didn't have cowards, we couldn't tell who the brave ones are.'' He smiled, pleased with himself.

''We're not cowards!'' Bambi said. ''Määää.'' He did. Ronno glared at Anthony angrily.

Anthony was just about to laugh, but then saw Faline and May looking at him, with 'you're weird' glare. ''Oh, yes, yes, sure.'' He said, nodding. ''C'mon, let's go.'' He turned to Faline and May.

''We're staying here!'' Faline said, frowning.

''Ah, come on.'' Anthony said, poking Faline with his antlers.

''Anthony, quit it!'' May said.

''LEAVE THEM ALONE!'' Bambi yelled.

''STEP BACK!'' Ronno also yelled.

Faline and May were surprised. Anthony turned with a smirk. ''Did you say something, Ronno and Bambi?'' He stepped over to them.

''No, I mean, yes!'' Bambi said, glaring at Anthony. ''Leave them alone!''

''And step back!'' Ronno added, glaring at him.

Anthony glared at them.

''Please.'' Bambi said, smiling nervously.

''Let them go.'' Ronno ordered.

''You tell him, Ronno, Bambi.'' Thumper said, glaring angrily at Anthony.

''Oh, wook.'' Anthony lowered himself to Thumper and Flower. ''It's the wittle bunny and the wittle skunk.'' He said with mocking voice. Thumper glared at him, angrily. Anthony then turned back up. ''Does the young princes play with the wittle bunny and the wittle skunk?'' He continued with mocking voice, then shot a glare at Ronno and Bambi, who were taken back.

Thumper then pushed Ronno and Bambi, which made them both push Anthony, who fell to the ground, his face into mud.

Thumper, Flower, Ronno and Bambi gasped.

''You did big mistake….'' Ronno said to Thumper.

''Grrrr.'' Anthony looked at them with a frown.

''Run!'' Thumper yelled. Ronno and Bambi started running away.

''GRRRRR!'' Anthony got up, growling loudly and then ran after them. Flower fainted.

''Run, Bambi!'' Faline called.

''Run, Ronno!'' May also called.

Ronno and Bambi ran away through small river that was behind porcupine's tree with Anthony following. Ronno lowered himself so Thumper jumped at him and then they continued running away, with angry Anthony following.

Then, they saw the hill ending and another hill nearly one meter away. Down was river. Ronno jumped and passed it. Bambi also jumped, too passing and running away. Anthony jumped, and nearly fell, but managed to grab the edge. ''Grrr.'' He growled with anger.

Ronno and Bambi ran very quickly away, then saw the hill ending. They stopped. If they wanted to pass, they could have had to jump, but surely they knew that they won't make it, because another hill was two meters away. And down was muddy river.

''Woow!'' Thumper said. ''Other way! Other way!'' They turned and began to run back, but then Anthony blocked their way. ''Turn around! Turn around!'' Thumper said. Ronno and Bambi stopped and ran back, Anthony following. They saw him following.

''We can do it!'' Ronno said. ''Let's jump!''

''Alright.'' Bambi said.

Ronno and Bambi ran fastly, with a frown and then jumped. ''AAAAAAA!'' They screamed, as they passed the hill, and then they landed on another hill. Thumper saw that they had passed. ''We made it.'' He said. Ronno and Bambi laughed happily as they got up and looked at Anthony who was standing on the hill where they had jumped, with a mad face.

''What's the matter? Too scared?'' Thumper taunted Anthony.

Anthony frowned, but then his frown faded as he sacredly retreated, looking afraid.

''Ah- hah. Look at him. Look at him, shaking.'' Thumper continued taunting. Ronno and Bambi smiled, walking away. ''Now, who's the baby?'' Thumper was in victory. ''You big baby!'' He couldn't have chance to taunt Anthony more, because Ronno and Bambi stopped, looking up, with shock. Thumper nearly fell down, but then saw who was in front of them and he hided behind Ronno's ears.

The Great Prince was in front of them, looking at them with a frown. ''Khm.'' He did.

Ronno and Bambi chuckled nervously.

''Hello.'' Ronno spoke.

''I told you to stay near the den.'' The Great Prince scolded strictly. ''When I give you an order, I expect you to-'' He stopped and looked with awe at the hill where Ronno and Bambi had jumped. ''How did you-. Did you jump?'' The Great Prince asked.

Ronno and Bambi looked at the hill and then looked back at their father.

''Yes, sir.'' Bambi spoke, his ears lowered.

''I couldn't jump so far, before I got my antlers.'' The Great Prince said then.

Ronno and Bambi's face lit up as they looked at their father, both of them smiling brightly. The Great Prince didn't know what to say. Ronno and Bambi continued smiling. The Great Prince then smiled too, but stopped. ''Well.'' He said. ''Let's go….home.'' And he turned and walked away slowly.

''He hasn't say anything like that before to us.'' Bambi said, happily.

''I guess you two are already braver.'' Thumper said, smiling at them.

''Absulutely.'' Ronno said as he and Bambi followed their father.

But they didn't know that Anthony was watching them. ''Oh my, what a jump.'' He heard Thumper say, as they disappeared.

''What's the big deal?'' Anthony said. ''Anyone could make that jump.'' He backed away and then jumped. He landed on the next hill, but then slipped. ''Ah-ah-AAHH!'' Anthony shouted as as he fell into the mud. He opened his eyes seeing he was all muddy. He got up and walked out of the river, frowning and started searching for water to wash himself.


	18. Practicing jumping & observing

18\. Practicing jumping & observing.

A butterfly on a leaf opened its wings and flew off into the air.

''Come on, you two jumped more further than it yesterday.'' Thumper said to Bambi and Ronno who were standing on a rock, practicing their jumping. Thumper had put a cone to where they should land.

''Well, I don't know.'' Bambi said, awkwardly.

''You two aren't afraid, are ya?'' Thumper asked with a smirk.

Bambi lowered his ears, while Ronno whispered something into his ear.

''You're too afraid, you cannot jump.'' Thumper began to sing a mocking song. ''Nänänänänäänää, nänänänäänää…''

Ronno and Bambi retreated.

''Nänänänäänää, nänänänää-'' Thumper was cut off when Ronno and Bambi jumped. ''AAHH!'' Thumper yelled, jumping behind the cone. Ronno landed then, Bambi landed a bit further. They looked happily at Thumper.

''Wohoo, you two did it!'' Thumper cheered.

''Let's do it again.'' Ronno said.

''And this time put it further.'' Bambi added as he and Ronno ran back to the rock.

''C'mon, Ronno, Bambi, you can do it.'' Thumper said.

The Great Prince walked around and then saw Ronno on a rock and Bambi running to the rock with Thumper saying them something. He smiled at his sons.

''Why, good morning, sir.'' Friend Owl said.

The Great Prince cleared his throat. ''Morning, owl.'' He said.

''Just the one I wanted to meet,'' Friend Owl said. ''I was just on a highway on a flying star.'' He then chuckled. ''Well, so, going to the point of the flying,'' The Great Prince looked at him, not saying anything. ''I've met several does that'll make excellent mothers,'' Friend Owl continued. The Great Prince's ears lit up as he watched to where Bambi and Ronno were.

''Unless, you've changed your mind.'' Friend Owl said with a smirk.

''No, I haven't.'' The Great Prince said immediately, walking away.

Friend Owl cleared his throat and chuckled.

''Hey, watch this! Watch this!'' Bambi shouted to Thumper and Ronno who were watching him from the ground. Bambi then jumped. Thumper jumped away. Bambi fell onto Ronno.

''Did I make it?'' He asked.

''Yup.'' Ronno pressed his head and hoofs out. ''Almost.''

Then, The Great Prince stepped to them. Ronno and Bambi along with Thumper smiled at him.

''What exactly are you two doing?'' The Great Prince asked, shocked, seeing Bambi on top of Ronno.

''We're practicing our jumps.'' Ronno said as Bambi got off of him, and he got up.

''Yeah, see?'' Thumper asked, smiling.

''I see.'' The Great Prince said, then walked away. Bambi, Ronno and Thumper looked after him, with disappointed faces.

''I don't get it.'' Ronno said.

''Yesterday, he seemed to like it.'' Bambi said.

''What's he doing anyway?'' Thumper asked, seeing The Great Prince looking into the distance from a hill.

''I don't know.'' Ronno said. ''He sure doesn't like when we walk in.''

''But, you two ask him.'' Thumper suggested.

''Aw, he loos busy.'' Bambi said. Ronno nodded in agreement. ''I don't mind.''

''He likes when you ask,'' Thumper said. ''A lots of, lots of questions.''

''Really?'' Bambi asked.

''Go on, you two.'' Thumper said. ''I'm right behind you.'' He acted like he'll jump after them. Ronno and Bambi walked away. Thumper jumped back and chuckled.

Ronno and Bambi ran up to where The Great Prince was. Ronno shrugged. Bambi and Ronno looked back, and to their shock, they didn't see Thumper with them. They saw him waving to them from afar.

''Um, um.'' Bambi said, nervously as he turned back.

The Great Prince's ears lit up as he looked at his sons from a corner of his eye.

''Eh, eh.'' Bambi chuckled nervously. ''What are you doing?''

''Observing.'' The Great Prince said, looking back to the distance.

''Oh, observing.'' Ronno said in wonder. ''What's observing?''

''Well, it's-'' The Great Prince began. ''It's-'' He sighed. ''It's difficult to explain.''

''Oh.'' Bambi and Ronno said, sadly, looking down.

The Great Prince didn't want to see his sons disappointed. ''You two have to look, listen and smell.'' He then said. ''All on the same time.''

Bambi and Ronno's faces lit up.

''We can do that.'' Ronno said, cheerfully. ''Look…''

''Listen…'' Bambi added.

''Smell.'' They both said and sniffed.

''Try to feel the forest around you.'' The Great Prince said and stood straight. Ronno and Bambi stood too straight.

''I don't feel anything.'' Ronno said, awkwardly, looking at The Great Prince.

''Does playing on the meadow.'' The Great Prince said, without looking at them.

''How did you know?'' Bambi asked.

''I feel it on my hoofs.'' The Great Prince answered.

Ronno and Bambi raised their hoofs and looked at them.

''If there is danger, they know to stop.'' The Great Prince said. ''And I'm bot afraid.''

Ronno and Bambi lowered their hoofs.

''Wouldn't you be scared?'' Ronno asked.

''Perhaps,'' The Great Prince said. ''But I was still runted back then. A prince may be afraid, but he cannot let fear stop him from acting.''

Bambi and Ronno lowered their ears.

''Wow,'' Ronno said. ''You know everything.''

The Great Prince chuckled. ''Not everything.'' He then said: ''Well, the forest is waiting.'' And he walked away.

Bambi and Ronno lowered their ears and turned to walk away.

''Are you two coming?'' The Great Prince turned and asked.

Bambi and Ronno immediately turned and smiled.

''Oh, sure.'' Bambi said. They both ran to The Great Prince.

Thumper jumped up and saw Bambi and Ronno walking away after The Great Prince. He smiled.

''BIG BROTHER!'' He heard his sisters shout then.

''Aw, crying out loud!'' Thumper groaned as he jumped away.


	19. First signs of spring

19\. First signs of spring.

''Feel the forest.'' Bambi repeated all over, walking after Ronno, who looked at him with a confused look. ''Feel the forest. Feel the forest. Feel the-''

''Bambi!'' The Great Prince turned and said.

Bambi walked into a tree. He chuckled. ''I felt it.'' He said, lowering his ears.

''Yeah, right.'' Ronno smirked.

Then, they walked through the water. Bambi now could walk on it, without the fact that it was cold. Bambi and Ronno walked after their father side-by-side.

Then, The Great Prince stopped in front of a pointy rocks. Bambi stopped, saw it and lowered his ears. Ronno jumped up and then Bambi tried to climb on it, but fell. He tried again, but failed again. The Great Prince helped him to get up. Ronno smiled. He and Bambi raced up.

Then, after that, The Great Prince jumped over a tree. Bambi stopped.

''Jump, like that.'' Ronno said, took head start and jumped over the tree. Bambi's eyes widened in awe. He stepped back and then jumped over the tree. He landed beside Ronno.

''You did it!'' Ronno cheered.

Bambi smiled proudly as he and Ronno jumped past The Great Prince, proudly, who looked at them with awe.

Then, The Great Prince rubbed his antlers on a tree. Ronno and Bambi tried too. The Great Prince looked at them. Bambi and Ronno's hair was messed as they laughed.

Then, they arrived to where young adult bucks fought. The Great Prince lowered his antlers, making a attack position. Ronno and Bambi were first surprised but then smirked and jumped at The Great Prince's antlers, both of them tripping over each other, as they fell into the grass. The Great Prince looked at them, surprised.

Ronno and Bambi were a bit startled, but then smiled, as they got up and tried again, both of them falling into the grass again.

''Grr!'' Thumper, who was watching it, did to Flower. Flower gasped and ran away, Thumper jumping after him. Chase didn't last long, because then Thumper gasped, stopped, turned and jumped away, his sisters chasing him, all four of them laughing.

A ladybird flew but got caught on spider's web, spider approached it, ladybird trying to get free.

The Great Prince was smiling at his sons, then Ronno and Bambi ran over to the ladybird.

''Leave ladybird be!'' Ronno said to spider, who retreated, while Bambi got ladybird out with his hoof. Both of them smiled after it as it flew away. The Great Prince smiled at his sons.

Then, The Great Prince watched as Ronno and Bambi tried to feel forest on their hoofs. Ronno and Bambi carefully tried to feel, then their heads lit up.

''I feel it! I feel it!'' Ronno shouted, happily.

''Me too! Me too!'' Bambi cheered. They both ran away.

The Great Prince sighed, smiling.

Ronno and Bambi ran through the tall grass and stopped on where young adult bucks all ran. There was like thousands of them. Bambi and Ronno smiled, happily. They watched the young adult bucks run. But Anthony was running with them. He ran to a rock, looked at Bambi and Ronno, then proudly turned his back on them and jumped off the rock.

Ronno and Bambi were suddenly then shocked. The Great Prince walked over to them.

''When will we get our antlers?'' Bambi asked.

The Great Prince chuckled. ''It won't be long now. You two are anything like I was.''

''Are we?'' Ronno asks, surprised.

''Well, there's only one way to find out.'' The Great Prince said, then jumped to join the herd.

''C'mon.'' Ronno said, jumping after The Great Prince.

Bambi smiled, as he jumped after Ronno.

Anthony was running there, then The Great Prince ran past him.

''Wow.'' Anthony said in awe.

Then, Ronno and Bambi came next to Anthony, both of them smiling and laughing. Anthony ran faster than them. The Great Prince looked back at them, moved his antlers, giving a 'come on' signal. Anthony frowned, trying to be the faster, but then Ronno and Bambi fastened themselves and ran past Anthony.

''Ha!'' Ronno said to Anthony as he and Bambi ran to The Great Prince. Anthony's eyes widened in surprise.

Bambi and Ronno ran to The Great Prince, Ronno jumping up and down, trying to catch The Great Prince. The Great Prince laughed.

All yellow flowers opened its-selves. A grasshopper jumped at a flower. Ronno and Bambi ran to it and grasshopper jumped away. Bambi and Ronno smiled and laughed, running to The Great Prince. Ronno and Bambi moved their hoofs up and down, grasshoppers jumping out of everywhere. The Great Prince looked around, then smiled as he did same, grasshoppers jumping around him. The Great Prince then looked at Bambi and Ronno, who were laughing with joy. He smiled as he repeated it, grasshoppers jumping out. Three of them laughed, as they continued doing it.

After that, Bambi and Ronno were drinking water, but then a huge wave of water soaked them. They looked up. The Great Prince looked away, acting like nothing happened. ''Oh, so?'' Ronno smirked, then drank a lot of water, but didn't gulp, turning to The Great Prince. Bambi smirked as he did same.

But then, The Great Prince ran past them, throwing water at them. Ronno and Bambi ran after him. Ronno playfully threw water at The Great Prince, as Bambi tried to do same, but then Ronno slipped, and fell onto Bambi, to the ground. The Great Prince looked down at them. Ronno spit the water out from his mouth then to The Great Prince. Bambi did same.

The Great Prince then pushed Ronno and Bambi gently, and moved, as they went across the water, laughing as ducks flew away, scared.

Then, they walked back to where they had started. They walked in the water, as light sparkled around them, making water look like gold. And very soon, the day came to an end.


	20. Truth comes out

20\. Truth comes out.

It was a night. The Great Prince, Ronno and Bambi were sleeping on the den. The Great Prince couldn't sleep, since Bambi couldn't. And, so couldn't Ronno sleep.

Bambi chuckled, then.

Ronno woke up, and groaned. ''Brother….''

''Bambi, time to go to sleep.'' The Great Prince said, tiredly.

Bambi got up and looked over at his father and brother.

''But I can't sleep, I'm wide awake!'' Bambi said with joy.

''Keep quiet, Brother. Someone is trying to sleep.'' Ronno said, not opening a eye.

''Try.'' The Great Prince said, he nearly could keep his eyes open. He was very tired. And so was Ronno.

''Oh, okay, I'll try.'' Bambi said and lied down again.

The Great Prince closed his eyes and Ronno sighed in relief.

Not after an second, Bambi started chuckling. The Great Prince opened his eyes again. Ronno sighed and raised his head, opened his eyes.

''What now?'' He asked, tiredly.

''It was so funny when I got you chase that cricket, and there was them even more, and then there was more-'' Bambi said with joy.

''Yeah, that was fun, but if you don't mind, I would go back to sleep.'' Ronno said and put his head down again and closed his eyes.

''Yes, yes.'' The Great Prince said. ''Now, please, some sleep.''

Bambi lied down again.

The Great Prince closed his eyes and Ronno was already drifting to sleep, but Bambi woke him again.

''Flower sleeps all winter.'' Bambi said. ''Why do we sleep?''

The Great Prince sighed, and raised his head.

Ronno raised his head too. ''Great brother that I have….'' He mumbled sleepily.

''There are times to rest, so on the night….'' The Great Prince yawned. ''….you aren't so sleepy.'' His eyes could barely stay open.

''And then, you won't be tired.'' Ronno said. ''Sleep now.'' And he put his head down and closed his eyes.

Bambi chuckled at his brother with amusement.

The Great Prince and Bambi then looked out to the distance.

''Mother's resting now, is she?'' Bambi asked.

That question made Ronno's eyes open right away. He went sad, remembering his mother. Bambi saw his brother sad and felt guilty.

''Oh, I forgot.'' Bambi said. ''A prince leaves a past in the past, right?'' He looked at his brother, then at The Great Prince.

The Great Prince was just about to say something, but didn't, because he also remembered his mate and was sad.

''That's enough questions for today.'' The Great Prince said. ''Now, please, get some sleep.''

Bambi yawned. ''Okay,'' He said. ''Goodnight.'' He then put his head down and closed his eyes, not opening them again.

The Great Prince sighed. Then, put his head down. He then opened his eyes. And looked at Bambi and Ronno, who were sleeping side-by-side. He then moved his head to Bambi and Ronno, without opening his eyes.

Bambi and Ronno both opened one of their eyes, saw that, and then closed their eyes again. Both of them smiled.

Then, soon, the morning came. A frog was swimming up from water. He jumped to the edge of a place of grass, what was lying on the water. ''Grr.'' Did another frog. The frog jumped back into the water. Other frog was pleased with himself.

Ronno and Bambi were out with The Great Prince. The Great Prince yawned.

''Come on, sleepyhead.'' Bambi said, as he and Ronno giggled.

''Remind me to never let you two eat blossoms before bedtime.'' The Great Prince said.

Ronno then stopped. Bambi stopped too.

''Wait, I hear trouble.'' Ronno said. Bambi nodded.

''What? What?'' The Great Prince asked.

''Horn in nest, in the high.'' Ronno said, as he and Bambi looked up, smiling.

The Great Prince looked up and saw that his horn was really in the nest of bee's. ''Very good, Ronno.'' He said. ''Wait.'' He then said.

Bambi and Ronno gasped.

''Now I see trouble.'' The Great Prince said.

Bambi and Ronno froze.

''Where? Where?'' Ronno asked.

''Rival stags, dead ahead.'' The Great Prince said with serious face. ''Ah, they're pretty small, they shouldn't be any trouble.''

Bambi and Ronno looked at him, then smirked.

''Oh yeah?'' Ronno and Bambi got into attack position.

''We can give you plenty of trouble.'' Bambi said.

''No, not you two.'' The Great Prince said, playfully.

''Yes, us.'' Bambi said.

The Great Prince lowered his antlers and then Ronno and Bambi jumped at the same time.

''Now you two have it.'' The Great Prince playfully said as Bambi and Ronno jumped from side to side. Ronno leaped behind The Great Prince and threw himself at his antlers. ''Gotcha!'' He said. Bambi did same. But The Great Prince pushed them down.

''Now who's got who?'' The Great Prince blew to Ronno's side and then to Bambi's side, strongly, with his mouth. Bambi and Ronno laughed.

''There you are.'' Said Friend Owl, who flew to the tree with a smile.

''Hello, Friend Owl.'' Bambi and Ronno both said.

''Hello.'' Friend Owl answered with a big smile.

Bambi and Ronno got up and The Great Prince nudged them away a bit.

''I just wanted to speak to you.'' The Great Prince said.

''And I've been looking everywhere for you.'' Friend Owl said. ''I just wanted to talk about the meadow.''

''I'm afraid I got a bit-'' The Great Prince began.

''ATTACK!'' Bambi and Ronno both shouted and jumped at The Great Prince's hoof, trying to push it.

''…distracted.'' The Great Prince finished. Bambi and Ronno laughed and continued to push.

''Now I see,'' Friend Owl said, smiling. ''No matter, I have news. As speaking of which, there's someone I want you three to meet.''

The Great Prince watched how Ronno and Bambi tried to push, but then, they looked in surprise, along with The Great Prince, who was startled.

''Mena.'' Friend Owl said.

''Great Prince.'' Mena said, lowering her head.

''Ronno, Bambi, go to the den.'' The Great Prince said, startled.

''Bambi, Ronno.'' Mena said. Bambi and Ronno stepped closer to her. ''I've heard so much about you two.'' Mena said. ''You know that me and your mother grew up together.'' She stepped closer to Bambi and Ronno.

''Really?'' Bambi asked.

''Go to the den.'' The Great Prince repeated as Bambi and Ronno stepped closer to Mena.

''But we want to hear more about mother.'' Ronno said, turned, and looked at The Great Prince, then back to Mena.

''There'll be plenty of time, when you're settled in on your new home.'' Mena said softly, stepping closer to Bambi and Ronno, as they did same.

Bambi and Ronno gasped.

''You're…you're sending us away!?'' Ronno asked, in pure shock, as he and Bambi looked at The Great Prince.

''No, just, just let me explain.'' The Great Prince tried.

''But we did everything you said.'' Bambi said.

''I ever listened with my hoofs.'' Ronno added.

The Great Prince got mad. ''Bambi, Ronno, a prince does not-'' He began, strictly.

''THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!'' Bambi yelled. ''NOT ABOUT US!''

''Don't you dare to speak to me like that.'' The Great Prince glared at his sons.

Ronno stood up for Bambi. ''I WISH MOTHER WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!'' Ronno yelled, then ran away, crying. Bambi ran away after him. The Great Prince looked after them angrily.

''Oh, my, my, I'm very sorry about that.'' Friend Owl said, sadly. Mena looked down in shame.

''No, it's my fault.'' The Great Prince said. ''A prince should not be raising children.'' Then, he walked away to find Bambi and Ronno.


	21. Saying goodbye

21\. Saying goodbye.

''What's wrong?'' May asked as Bambi and Ronno ran to them, and Ronno was crying.

''It's our father.'' Ronno said. ''He's sending us away.''

''What?'' Faline gasped. ''That can't be true!''

''It is true.'' Bambi said, sadly.

''I'm gonna miss anyone of you.'' Ronno said, sadly.

''Don't worry, we'll see each other again.'' Faline said. May hugged Ronno, comfortingly as Ronno nuzzled into her fur.

''We can visit you two if it's not very far.'' One of Thumper's sisters said.

''But mother said it is very far.'' Second of them said.

''Sshh.'' Other sisters of Thumper shushed her as she covered her mouth.

Bambi and Ronno became even more sad, hearing that.

''You can't be scarier if you aren't scaring someone.'' Thumper said, sadly. ''Grr.'' He reminded.

Bambi and Ronno smiled at him.

''Ronno, Bambi.'' The Great Prince said then. ''It's time to go.''

''I will miss you all.'' Bambi said as he began to walk away.

Ronno and May shared a goodbye nuzzle and then Ronno walked after Bambi.

''Goodbye, you all, I'm gonna miss you.'' Ronno said as he walked. ''I'll never forget any of you.''

''Of course not, you can't forget your bestest friend.'' Thumper said, managing to smile, but then his face went sad as Bambi and Ronno disappeared.

''Let me explain that, you two.'' The Great Prince said calmly as his sons followed him through the forest. ''You two need a mother and I can't be guarding you all the time.'' Then, he stopped.

Bambi and Ronno walked to his side, their heads down in sorrow.

''Do you two understand?'' The Great Prince asked.

Ronno and Bambi nodded, without looking at him.

''Be good for Mena.'' The Great Prince said.

Bambi and Ronno looked up and saw Mena waiting for them.

''And don't forget, you two are the princes.'' The Great Prince reminded them.

Ronno then stood up straightly, and began walking to Mena. Bambi followed him, unsure of how to act. The Great Prince watched as they walked to Mena, sadly.

Finally, Bambi and Ronno stopped near Mena. Mena looked at them and smiled. Bambi and Ronno smiled too, but then went sad again, as Mena looked one more time at The Great Prince and then turned and began to walk away. Bambi and Ronno followed.

''Wait, we can't leave our dad without saying goodbye.'' Ronno said.

''You're right.'' Bambi looked back.

Then, they both ran to The Great Prince, who was surprised. They nuzzled The Great Prince's chest and then ran away again. The Great Prince became even more sadder.

Mena looked back, and Bambi and Ronno ran to her, as they continued walking away. Then, they disappeared.

The Great Prince retreated slowly and then turned, sadly and walked away.


	22. Fight with Anthony

22\. Fight with Anthony.

The day was coming to an end when Mena was leading Bambi and Ronno to their new home. Bambi and Ronno's heads were down in sadness at the fact they had to leave their father and friends behind. Mena saw that the twins were away from her. She stopped and looked as they walked closer, their heads down. Then, she continued to lead them away.

As she passed a bush, there was twigs snap. Ronno and Bambi's head straightened up and they looked towards the bush.

Anthony, with a smirk, walked out of the bush. ''Hello, princesses.'' He spoke.

''Ignore him.'' Ronno whispered quickly to his younger brother and kept on walking. Bambi followed him, but they were both stopped when Anthony jumped in front of them with a fake gasp.

''You two are leaving without saying goodbye?'' He asked, mockingly.

Ronno and Bambi frowned. As far as they knew Anthony, he was up to no good.

''Aw and I thought we were pals.'' Anthony got into the brother's faces as they made a try to leave. ''I feel for you two.'' He continued. Ronno shoved Anthony's hoof out of the way as he and Bambi kept walking. ''Gosh, I really do.'' Anthony made a depressed face. ''It's gotta be hard to have a father who's so ashamed of you two. That he'll give you two away!'' He finished with a evil smirk.

Bambi stopped and gasped silently, while Ronno was fuming with rage.

''YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!'' Ronno yelled as he turned and ran up to Anthony, pushing him with his head, knocking him to the ground.

''You go, Ronno!'' Bambi cheered at his brother's bravery.

Anthony shook his head and got up. ''Oh yeah?'' He ran towards Ronno to get his revenge on him for pushing him.

Anthony made a jump at Ronno but the older brother jumped out of the way and when Anthony was left confused, he rammed into the mean buck. Anthony let out a growl as he fell backwards.

''Ronno, look out!'' Bambi cried as he saw Anthony trying to leap at him. He jumped quickly over to his brother and threw himself at Anthony. They both rolled on the ground and Bambi let out a yelp.

Then, Ronno took action and jumped protectively in front of his young brother. Bambi retreated. Ronno and Anthony stood up and battled with their hoofs. Ronno kicked the mean buck to his side, what made Anthony retreat but he didn't fall.

Then, to Ronno's surprise, Bambi leaped in front of Ronno before Anthony could of hit him back. The younger fawn and the older mean buck stood up. Bambi managed to hit Anthony near his neck. Anthony was shocked but took advantage of him as he blocked Bambi's hoof with his and then knocked him over with his another hoof. Bambi fell to the ground and looked up, his eyes wide. Anthony was ready to hit Bambi with his vicious hoofs.

''BAMBI!'' Ronno yelled in shock. But, luckily, the prince managed to get away before Anthony could've of given him a deadly hit. Bambi staggered away but looked up just to see Anthony leaping towards him. Bambi then took a jump against the attacking buck.

Then, their heads made contact. They tried to overpower each other as trying to push each other away with their head. Anthony's antlers were hurting Bambi's head but Bambi stood his ground. They separated, then hit their heads together again and then separated again. But, this time, Bambi took advantage of him himself and jumped, hitting Anthony away with his head.

''Ronno! Bambi!'' The worried voice of Mena came towards their ears. The princes saw Mena running towards them. ''Are you two alright?'' She checked Ronno and Bambi all over.

Anthony got into a fighting stance and growled, then leaped towards them. Mena and the princes were looking at each other, smiling, when suddenly Anthony rammed into Bambi's side, knocking the weaker prince against Mena. Mena stepped back but doing that, she accidentally stepped into man's trap.

''HEY!'' Ronno jumped at Anthony and tackled him to the ground, both of them struggling with their hoofs. Mena tried to get free, but doing that, the rope held a tight grip on him and went directly up to the bells what started ringing. Mena gasped.

Bambi, who had been watching Ronno and Anthony's tussle, turned his head, shocked. Ronno stopped beating Anthony and turned to also look at what was wrong. Anthony hit Ronno off him with his hoofs and got up.

The princes looked worriedly at the trapped doe but a strange noise stopped them. They looked towards the exit and their eyes widened. They heard barking!

''All of you get out of here. Now!'' Mena said with a shocked tone.

''Mommy!'' Anthony ran away immediately, getting Mena's attention. Then, she saw the princes didn't run.

''Ronno, Bambi, run.'' She told them. But the brothers kept staring at the exit their eyes wide. They were frozen again and couldn't move. Barking was getting louder. And birds in the sky were yelling ''Man! Man! Man!'' again. Mena tried to get free again. Then dogs appeared out from the shadows with growls and headed right towards Bambi and Ronno, who still stood on the way.

Ronno and Bambi's eyes widened even more. Then, Ronno shook himself out of his fear and pushed his brother. ''We have to move! Quick!''

''Bambi, Ronno, run.'' Mena said again, desperately, trying to get her hoof free from the trap. The dogs were getting closer and closer at each minute. Ronno kept on pushing his brother and then Bambi suddenly realized what was happening. He turned and started to run away with his older brother beside him. They passed Mena.

''Faster, Bambi and Ronno! Don't look back!'' Mena called after them. ''Keep running! Keep running!''

Then, suddenly, Bambi stopped and looked back. He saw that Ronno had stopped too. They saw Mena trying to get free and dogs were getting closer.

''What are you doing?'' Ronno asked him.

''I can't just leave her to die!'' Bambi said as he raced away from him.

''BAMBI!'' Ronno was worried for his safety and ran after him. The twins raced past Mena.

''Bambi, Ronno!'' The shocked doe called out for them.

Ronno and Bambi stood at where they had stood before. ''Hey!'' Ronno called out to the dogs. ''I'm here! Bet you can't catch me!'' He said with a mocking tone, realizing Bambi's plan was to save Mena's life by distracting the dogs away from going at her.

''Määää!'' Bambi did his 'brave' voice and then turned right and started running away. Ronno followed him very quickly.


	23. Escape from the dogs part 1

23\. Escape from the dogs part 1.

Ronno and Bambi ran side-to-side, leading the dogs away from Mena and the dogs chased them, with their teeth bared, as they snarled.

Mena tried to get free, but then heard a sound and looked up. It was The Great Prince, who had heard the signal and he jumped out from behind. He looked around and saw Mena trapped on man's trap. He rushed over to her and shook the rope strong, until it gave off and Mena was free.

''Where's Ronno and Bambi?'' The Great Prince asked then. Then, he heard barking sound and knew they might be in trouble, so he ran away to save them in time.

Angry dogs still chased the two small princes with growls and snarls. Then, Ronno and Bambi saw a fallen tree, which's branches were covering up their way. Carefully, they pressed through them and jumped down, into the wave of water, to continue their escape. The dogs went through the branches with force, not giving up.

Then, there was a slippery hill. Ronno and Bambi slipped down of it, into a pond that was under of it, they looked up in fear as they continued running away. Dogs didn't even think of giving up as they slid down the hill.

The horrified princes ran past Thumper and Flower who were near a bush.

''Look, it's Bambi! And Ronno!'' Thumper said, seeing his friends. Then, they looked back and saw dogs appearing. They both screamed as they jumped into the bush.

''We gotta help them!'' Thumper put his paw to Flower's. He looked back, fearing for his friends' safety. ''Make your brave face!'' He told the skunk.

''This one?'' Flower did a weak 'grr'. A dog passed by the bush, then.

''Braver!'' Thumper said.

''This one?'' Flower did a bit louder 'grrr'.

''No, no.'' Thumper began to panic then. Another dog passed by. ''Make the bravest face you've ever made in your whole life!'' He then told him.

''This one?'' Flower pushed hard, doing a 'ggrr' as he let his gas out to a dog that was just about to pass by. The dog's eyes widened as he turned and ran away to the other direction, whimpering, back to man.

''That's the one.'' Thumper told him, holding his paws on his nose. Flower smiled, shyly.

Panicking, Ronno and Bambi rushed past the trees and passed an log on their way. They looked back and saw the dogs still chasing them, two of them following their tracks and other two of them jumping from the log to catch them. The scared princes continued running away.

The Great Prince then arrived to where the fallen tree branches were. He ran down from where the dogs had broke it.

Ronno and Bambi then spotted the same log the porcupine lived on, as they ran away. They looked at it.

''You think same what I think?'' Ronno asked his brother, with a smirk.

Bambi gave a quick nod to Ronno and then ran away towards the log. Giggling, the older brother followed him. They jumped at the log and then they both stomped on it, with smirks. Soon, the porcupine looked out and seeing them, a smirk grew to his face. ''Ha-ha. Looky who's here.'' He said, coming fully out. ''Guess someone haven't learned this!'' He pointed out his thorns.

''We've learned plenty!'' Ronno said with a smirk as he and Bambi raised their hoofs and then took a hit at the log, sending the porcupine up in the air, screaming. The princes continued then running and looked back, seeing as the porcupine landed at one dog's back. The dog tried to get him off, but doing that he slipped and fell into the water with a splash! and the porcupine got stuck with his thorns in the log.

Ronno and Bambi were running for their lives. They ran until they saw the high grass right in front of them. They stopped.

''We have no choice.'' Ronno told his younger brother.

Bambi still was hesitating, knowing the dogs can easily catch them in the high grass. But, then they heard barking.

''We have to run!'' Ronno said. And this time, Bambi listened to him. With Bambi in lead and Ronno following him close behind they started to run through the high grass.

As they ran, they looked back, seeing the dogs charging through the grass. Their eyes grew wide. The dogs were very close, if they'd run, they'll get killed. They both stopped.

Ronno and Bambi were scared, as they sat there, in the high grass. Then, they heard someone passing by from behind them, growling. They both gasped and looked around in fear. Another dog was passing by. They leaned against each other in fear.

Dogs were a bit away from them, circling around, trying to spot the fawns. Then, they crept up towards Bambi and Ronno. The princes gasped but then they both suddenly felt in their hoofs the approaching of the dogs. They looked down at them, and stood their ground, firmly. The dogs were getting closer, they both could hear that. They knew what they had to do. And then, they jumped both away as the dogs charged against each other with whimpers. They had escaped just in time from them!


	24. Escape from the dogs part 2

24\. Escape from the dogs part 2.

Ronno and Bambi continued running, hoping they'd manage to lose the dogs on their way. Then, they jumped back, seeing a mountain in front of them. Ronno saw Bambi jumping at it, and he followed, knowing this was a perfect place to where lose dogs and save themselves.

The Great Prince jumped through water, desperately trying to find his sons just in time before it's too late.

Bambi was climbing up the mountain by jumping, and Ronno was close behind him, as they made their way up. Bambi jumped up at a small cliff, and Ronno noticed dogs coming.

''They're here!'' Ronno said. ''Come on!''

Ronno ran past Bambi. Bambi looked after him in fear and then followed him, knowing his brother has a plan.

The Great Prince was still racing to save his sons, through the thunder cracks in the sky.

Dogs were jumping up the mountains with several growls and snarls. They were determined to get those two small running fawns.

The Great Prince arrived to the mountain at least and jumped up it, hoping he's not too late.

One dog jumped at a cliff but it moved and gave away, and fell down, taking the dog with it, and the whimpering was heard.

The Great Prince saw that and knew his sons had to be somewhere near. He turned and ran closer to the top from the other side to get to his sons.

Ronno was at the cliff and glanced worriedly at his younger brother who tried to get up beside him. A dog was getting close to them. Ronno's eyes widened as well as Bambi's, but then he spotted huge small rocks falling at a cliff. Bambi got that message and pulled himself up and with Ronno they climbed up to it and looked back, seeing a dog appearing.

''Now!'' Ronno shouted as he and Bambi started hitting at the rocks with their hoofs, until the rocks gave off and fell down, but unluckily, taking the fawns with them. Ronno and Bambi landed on a rock and looked down. They saw the rocks falling and they guessed it hit the dog.

But just when they thought it was safe, the dog jumped at the cliff with a snarl. Ronno and Bambi's eyes widened as the dog tried to climb up to where they were.

The Great Prince was on a cliff and stopped, spotting his sons on a cliff and a dog trying to climb up to them. ''Ronno! Bambi!'' He called in shock.

The dog continued to try and jump and then unluckily managed to grab a hold on a rock and pulled himself up with snarling. The princes' eyes widened in horror as the dog sent them a death glare. But then, Ronno and Bambi frowned back and Bambi turned and hit the dog with his hooves to his neck, kicking him off the cliff into his death.

Ronno and Bambi looked carefully to see if the dog was really dead. And they saw no movements nor heard a sound.

''You did it.'' Ronno whispered.

Bambi smiled.

The Great Prince sighed in relief.

Ronno and Bambi heard that and turned, smiling as they saw their father standing at the edge of a cliff, looking at them. Ronno immediately ran towards the cliff and Bambi wasted no time and followed him. They both jumped at the same time and landed at the cliff their father was on. The Great Prince saw them both smiling. He smiled too.

Then, they heard a crack. Ronno's eyes widened as he looked at his brother. Bambi was shocked as well, and then the part of the cliff where he stood on broke and crashed down, taking Bambi with it.

''BAMBI!'' The Great Prince yelled in horror.

''BAMBI, NOO!'' Ronno yelled in shock and fear. He and The Great Prince immediately raced down the cliff and stopped in their tracks in shock as they saw Bambi lying there, lifeless and looked like he was dead.


	25. Not dead

25\. Not dead.

Ronno ran immediately up to Bambi and checked him all over. He saw no bruises or scratches, he just looked so…. dead.

''Bambi….'' Ronno whispered. ''Please get up. Don't scare me like that, please.''

There was no respond. Ronno tried to fight back tears that wanted to come to his eyes. The Great Prince 's face showed a hint of sadness as he saw his older son trying to wake Bambi up like that. ''Bambi.'' He said. ''Get up. Get up!'' Bambi of course didn't respond to that. ''A prince does not-'' He got angry, but stopped, seeing the unbelievable shock look on Ronno's face as the oldest looked at him, not beliving what his ears just heard. The Great Prince shook his head sadly and lied down beside his dead son and his other son, who started crying when he now knew his brother will never wake up again.

Friend Owl, Mena, Thumper and Flower arrived to where they were. And they saw Bambi lying on the ground, Ronno crying into his fur and The Great Prince just looking at them, very sadly. As Ronno pulled apart from Bambi, The Great Prince bent down and nuzzled Bambi's neck and a tear fell down from his eye. Friend Owl was very sad, knowing what this meant. Mena and Flower bowed their heads in sadness and Thumper jumped a bit closer, not believing what he saw.

The Great Prince stopped nuzzling Bambi and looked at his other crying son. ''Ronno.'' He said and Ronno looked at him. The Great Prince sighed. ''Let's go home.''

He was just about to turn and leave, and Ronno was to follow him, but just then, before they could go away, they heard a weak voice say ''Ronno? Dad?'' They stopped in their tracks and turned around, seeing Bambi looking at them, weakly.

''Bambi!'' Ronno jumped up at Bambi and hugged him tightly.

Bambi smiled but then went sad. ''I… I thought you'd leave me.''

''You're my brother.'' Ronno smiled firmly at Bambi as Bambi smiled. ''I'll never leave you.''

The Great Prince smiled at that reuniting moment and joined in as well. ''I'm here.'' He said softly as he nuzzled Bambi's head as Bambi smiled widely. Ronno smiled as he joined in and hugged Bambi as well from the other side. Friend Owl, Mena, Thumper and Flower all smiled, seeing that. Thumper burst into Flower's arms crying and Flower patted his back gently, smiling. Friend Owl and Mena smiled at each other as well and Mena turned and left, knowing she isn't needed anymore, now that The Great Prince loves his sons and will never leave them.

The Great Prince and Ronno nuzzled Bambi happily as the clouds went away and the moon came out to the night sky. Ronno was very happy his brother was alright and helped him get back to their den with the help of their father, The Great Prince.


	26. The story, the teenagers and the kisses

26\. The story, the teenagers and the kisses.

Much days had went by, since the young princes' had gotten rid of the hunting dogs together. Everyone were amazed by these news and especially was Thumper. He was just telling that story to the animals. His sisters were also there with Friend Owl, Faline, May and Flower.

''And right on behind them was thousands of dogs.'' Thumper stood on a rock and waved his paws around, trying to imitate the moves the dogs made back then. ''And Ronno with Bambi had to do it again. They came closer…'' He made a step on a rock and his sisters gasped. ''And closer!'' He turned towards the birds who hid behind their mother, shocked. ''And there was nowhere to go!'' Thumper continued. ''And their claws went right at the tree 'rraaarr' from the shadows!'' Flower gasped silently and hid in flowers.

''But Ronno and Bambi were too fast. Then they jumped up-'' Thumper began.

''High in the air!'' One of his sisters interrupted, jumping high into the air.

Thumper frowned, before continuing. ''And then they came crashing-''

''Crashing down.'' His sisters kept on interrupting him. ''Right on the big dog's head!''

Thumper thumped with his foot at the rock, angrily. ''Quiet! I'm telling it! But the best part was-'' Again, he was interrupted.

''The best part was when Thumper helped Flower made his bravest brave face.'' One of the sisters tried to imitate that face. And one of them giggled.

''And it scared all the dogs away!'' They all said together, but then closed their mouth. ''Oops!''

Thumper's frown faded away. ''Uh-huh. That's how it went.'' He said proudly.

''Hooray for Thumper!'' All of his sisters cheered. Faline and May nodded, smiling. ''Look who's here!'' One of his sisters said. All looked.

''Oh, young princes.'' Second of the sisters said. Faline and May smiled in happiness to see their friends coming. ''Hooray!'' The four sisters jumped away.

''You know, they're okay for sisters.'' Thumper began with a smile, but then made an bored face. ''But it's too bad they're girls.''

''Hey!'' Faline said and also May glared at the rabbit.

''Oops… he…heh.'' Thumper chuckled. ''Well, what do you know-'' The girls still glared at him. ''Ronno and Bambi!''

Ronno and Bambi had grown into teenagers as the days passed by. They both had their first set of antlers and their spots were gone. Ronno was coming first and looked over his shoulder, smiling as Bambi followed him. Then, Bambi's antlers got stuck on a tree. Ronno chuckled as Bambi got them free. And then, they both walked up to their friends.

''Well, looks like those antlers are finally coming in.'' Friend Owl chuckled.

Thumper's sisters jumped around Ronno and Bambi and the young princes smiled. ''Really?'' Bambi asks with a smirk. ''I haven't noticed.'' Ronno added as they walked up to the animals and their friends. Thumper's sister giggled.

''Thumper was telling us quite a story.'' May said to them.

''Yes, yes, the one with the thousands of dogs.'' Friend Owl said.

''Thousands?'' Ronno smirked at Thumper.

''What can I say? I'm a born storyteller.'' Thumper smiled and the princes smiled too.

''You were very brave out there, Ronno.'' May walked up to Ronno.

''You think so?'' Ronno grinned nervously.

''I bet it seems like a thousands of dogs.'' Faline walked up to Bambi as well and the younger prince, who was always the scared one from the start, retreated.

Porcupine saw the way Ronno looked at May and how Faline looked at Bambi and he chuckled evilly before turning and pointing his thorns out. First, it hit Ronno. The brown prince jumped with a yelp and doing that, he accidentally kissed May. To the mouth.

Then, the porcupine crept behind Bambi and same happened. Bambi yelped louder and jumped up, landing right beside Faline, and kissed her to her mouth accidentally, their noses touching.

''Ooooh.'' All animals said at that.

Ronno broke apart from May. ''Er… I…'' He started, nervously. May just smiled, then blushed and Ronno blushed too at that.

Bambi also broke apart from Faline and didn't know what to say. ''I…I…'' He stuttered while Faline turned her head to the side and blushed.

Friend Owl sighed, crossing his wings with a 'again' frown. ''Twitterpated.''

''What's twitterpated?'' Flower asked.

''Well, I.'' Friend Owl began as everyone looked up to him. ''I'll tell you when your older.'' He looked away and it went well for him, everyone looked at the fawns again.

Ronno and May leaned closer to each other to nuzzle, smiling at each other. And Bambi and Faline were gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, when a voice interrupted them.

''Well-well-well.'' The voice was familiar. They all turned and looked, surprised.

It was Anthony!

''If it isn't the young princes.'' Anthony said, mockingly as he jumped at a rock. ''It's one of these days we'll meet again.'' He frowned. ''And when we do-'' He stepped accidentally at a turtle and it moved. Anthony lost his balance and fell into the pond with a yelp. Everyone gasped. Anthony raised his head and the turtle slipped to his nose and then bite it. Anthony began to scream and panic. ''Get it out! Get it out!'' He jumped around, panicking. ''Mommy, get it out! Mommy!'' He disappeared.

''See? I told you turtles were scary.'' Flower told them. Ronno, Bambi and Thumper started laughing as all animals did.

''Oh, we gotta get going, our dad's waiting for us.'' Bambi then told them and hurried off.

''Bye, my May.'' Ronno bowed his head and then ran after his younger brother.

''Bye, Ronno! Bye, Bambi!'' Everyone said and waved after them.

''Oh, Ronno and Bambi, you two never have time for us anymore.'' Thumper groaned.

''Yeah.'' Faline said, dreamily, thinking of Bambi. ''Isn't it wonderful?'' May added, also thinking of Ronno.

Friend Owl smiled at them and they looked after Ronno and Bambi as they ran to their father.


	27. All that we dream of

27\. All that we dream of.

Ronno and Bambi ran to the field where their father was already waiting for them.

''Hi, dad! Where are we going today?'' Ronno asked as they stopped near their father and looked up at him.

''We're already there.'' The Great Prince moved away a small bush with his antlers revealing a cave what the princes haven't seen before. Bambi stepped into it at once and Ronno looked up at his father before following his brother.

The place they arrived was shining like a beautiful golden field. Ronno and Bambi stepped closer and then stopped and looked into the sky. The sky was shining like a golden field of flowers.

''Wow.'' Was all Bambi could say right now.

''I never knew this was here.'' Ronno said with a smile as The Great Prince stepped beside them.

''Beautiful isn't it?'' He asked and looked into the sky, but then his smile faded and he looked sad. ''This is…'' He took a breath. ''This is where I first met your mother.''

''Really?'' Ronno asked, surprised.

''Yes.'' The Great Prince smiled again. ''I was just about your age.''

Ronno and Bambi smiled at that.

''What were you like?'' Bambi asked then.

''Me? Well, let me think.'' The Great Prince said and after few minutes he chuckled. ''Actually I was a lot like you two.''

Ronno and Bambi smiled again and then all three of them looked into the sky as the butterflies flew up and went around them. They were finally happy now. They had a good life. They were also living all together now in the den. And they were happy just the way they were living.


	28. Spring songs

28\. Spring songs.

Few years had passed. Spring was here again. A bird was singing as he washed himself and flew around. A female bird flew to him and they fell in love at first sight. Male bird flew away and the female followed him. They landed on a tree. There they nuzzled each other.

Two pink birds, one on a tree and other flying, kissed and also nuzzled together on a tree.

All birds were singing spring songs and all of them were nuzzling each other and falling in love. Even little birds were singing with their loved ones. Birds danced around each other and were playing playfully hide-and-seek.

Absolutely all birds were singing and falling in love. But near of where they sang, Friend Owl was trying to sleep. But the singing woke him up. ''What the?'' He asked, sleepily. He looked around and saw what was happening. And he didn't like that at all. ''Hey!'' He called with a frown. ''Hey! Stop that racket!'' But no one, of course listened to him. ''Hey!'' The owl continued. ''Shoo!'' He waved his wings, trying to scare them away. ''Shoo!''

But the birds ignored him and kept on nuzzling and singing.

''I'll show them.'' Friend Owl frowned. ''Huhu!'' He did quietly, but it didn't help. He did a friendly face and said. ''Huhu.'' Again, it didn't help. Then, he said suddenly. ''HUHU!'' That scared all birds away but then they landed again.

''There.'' Friend Owl was pleased. ''Attention; that'll teach you to.'' He turned to walk back into his nest but then the singing continued. Friend Owl covered his ears with his wings and looked up, disturbed. ''Oh, why, that's no use.'' Friend Owl gave up and looked back at the birds two times before he flew off the tree.

He landed on another tree. ''Same thing every spring.'' He shook his head. Then, he imitated the birds' actions back there. ''Damn sweet song.'' He said. Then, frowned. ''Same in a pin call, as I call it.'' He yawned and was just about to fall asleep.


	29. Young adults and twitterpation

29\. Young adults and twitterpation.

Then suddenly, the tree Friend Owl sat on, started to shake. They were Ronno and Bambi who were rubbing their antlers on it. They were young adults now and their antlers had grown a lot. Ronno had a proud gentle brown fur while Bambi had beige pelt. They both had grown a lot.

Friend Owl was shocked and tried to hold on, and fell at the next bough. ''Stop it!'' He said. Ronno and Bambi both stopped and looked up at surprise.

Friend Owl was seeing the deer's twice a lot because of that shaking. ''Get out of here! All of you!'' He said to the deer forms who he saw a lot twice on the ground. His vision then went clear and the deer's disappeared, revealing Ronno and Bambi, who smiled, recognizing who the owl was.

''And you two too!'' Friend Owl didn't recognize the young bucks of course and he nearly fell of the tree but managed to hold on.

''Hello, Friend Owl.'' Bambi spoke.

''Don't you remember us?'' Ronno added with a smile.

Friend Owl began to understand who those two deer were. ''Oh my, young princes.'' He smiled. ''Ronno and Bambi.'' Ronno and Bambi nodded. ''Just as I knew, all grown up. Turn around there!'' Friend Owl said.

Ronno and Bambi nodded and turned themselves.

''Well, I see, your spots are all gone, and you are different.'' Friend Owl chuckled. Ronno and Bambi looked at where once their spots were and then at their tail and smiled too.

''You are a lot different.'' Friend Owl said. ''Now it's time to talk about one thing.''

Ronno and Bambi smiled and then heard a very familiar voice.

''Hello, Ronno and Bambi.'' It was Thumper, who was all grown up as well, as he jumped at the log. ''Remember me?'' He thumped his foot against the log.

''Thumper!'' Ronno and Bambi both said, happily.

''Right O' '' Thumper proudly said and laughed.

A skunk was moving in the flowers and looked out. ''Hi, fellas.'' He smiled.

''Flower!'' Ronno and Bambi exclaimed happily.

Flower smiled shyly as once and nuzzled flowers happily. ''Yeah.''

Then, the same birds that before sang the spring song, came flying towards them and flew all around the four friends' heads, singing and kissing.

''Well, what the racket was that?'' Flower asked.

''Well, they acted on _that_ way.'' Thumper explained.

Friend Owl chuckled. ''Don't you know? Twitterpated.'' He said quietly to them.

''Twitterpation?!'' All four of them said together in wonder and then looked back up at Friend Owl.

''It happens every spring, what means that,'' Friend Owl flew down from the tree to a stump. ''Example. You walking around like that, and then, look at right and start to have crazy thoughts.'' He put his wings at his face and then did. ''Huhu!''

Flower jumped at Thumper, scared and hang around on his neck. Thumper pushed him off and they both looked back at Friend Owl.

''And the thing is your legs start to shiver,'' Friend Owl continued. ''You turn your head around! And then you fly with the woman, and walk around in around.'' He walked around and the four friends looked.

''And then you flip yourself around.'' Friend Owl flew back at the tree and flipped himself around it. The four friends looked that, in surprise. ''And then slow down your head.''

''Why, that's awful.'' Thumper said to his friends.

''Yea, that's awful.'' Ronno said with a slight frown.

''And then you all fall in love. It'll happen to you.'' Friend Owl pointed at Ronno. ''And you.'' He pointed at Bambi. ''And you.'' He pointed at Thumper. ''And-'' He stopped.

Flower pointed at himself.

''Yes, it can even happen to you.'' Friend Owl said with a frown.

Flower chuckled to himself silently.

''Well, it's not gonna happen to me.'' Thumper frowned.

''Yeah, me too.'' Flower said.

Ronno and Bambi nodded and then turned around and walked away, Ronno first and then Bambi, their heads proudly up as they walked away. Thumper nodded and jumped after them. Flower pointed his head up proudly and also followed his friends, all four of them being very sure that they will never fall in love.


	30. Flower and Thumper become twitterpated

30\. Flower and Thumper become twitterpated.

Ronno and Bambi walked on, their heads up, Thumper and Flower following them.

A female skunk was sitting and took the blossoms off from a flower. That skunk was Bluebelle and she was wondering if she'd get a mate. She heard something and turned around. At the end of the trio, she noticed a male skunk walking. She smiled widely, knowing that's the right mate for her. She jumped into the flowers to surprise him.

As Flower passed by the flowers, he heard giggling. He turned immediately and looked at the flowers. He heard giggling again. Then, he saw two eyes watching him from the flowers, blinking. Flower stared at that, and then rubbed his eyes to see if he had seen right. But when he looked back, he saw a female skunk's face smiling at him. He stepped back in surprise. He saw his three friends nearly disappearing. He hurried to go after them, but the female skunk's giggly voice stopped him in his tracks. He looked back.

Bluebelle came out of the flowers and waved at Flower, shyly. Flower smiled and waved back. Bluebelle walked over to him and took her tail to her hands and gazed dreamily at Flower. Flower turned his head away and blushed. Bluebelle then touched him and as he turned to look at her, he accidentally kissed her. Flower went red and fell over his head to the ground, his tail falling at his face. His hands parted his tail and he looked back at her.

Ronno, Bambi and Thumper were still walking together, but then the two princes sensed someone wasn't with them, looked back and stopped. Thumper jumped against Bambi's leg and he looked behind him with frown, but then his eyes went wide as he saw two skunks moving around in flowers, their tail out. Flower looked out and smiled widely, and then went after his mate.

Thumper frowned and looked back at his two friends. He shook his head. ''Twitterpated.'' He said. Ronno and Bambi didn't say anything and kept on moving.

A female rabbit was eating the blossoms when she heard something walking and stepped two steps closer. As Ronno and Bambi passed her, her eyes were on Thumper, who jumped past her. ''Khm.'' She did. That stopped Thumper immediately, and he froze, but as he heard giggling, he jumped around and stared, his orange eyes wide. The female rabbit was stroking her ear and then her cheeks, and she then looked at Thumper. Thumper couldn't believe his eyes! His eyes went even wider.

The female rabbit stroked her tail and then her stomach and did a surprised sound at Thumper. Thumper's eyes went even wider at that. The female rabbit waved to him with her ear. Frozen, he waved back with his ear. The female rabbit sang as she stepped closer to Thumper. Thumper moved his cheek, not knowing what to say.

The female rabbit stopped singing, blinked and then said. ''Hello.''

Thumper gulped. And then, the female rabbit kissed him, what made Thumper's foot start thumping. She saw it and then touched his nose and saw he stopped thumping. And then, Thumper fell to the ground with a dreamy look.

He was twitterpated as well.


	31. Ronno x May and Bambi x Faline

31\. Ronno x May and Bambi x Faline.

Ronno and Bambi stopped on a pond, and looked back. They saw Thumper on the ground, the female rabbit by his side, singing and pounced his ear around, what made Thumper's foot start thumping again. His mate gave a surprised look to him.

Ronno frowned. ''Oh great. He too?''

Bambi frowned, shaking his head. And then leaned down to drink. Ronno walked away a bit from him and started to drink too.

''Hi, Ronno. Do you remember me?'' The first born looked up and saw an grown up May smiling down at him. Ronno recognized her immediately.

''O-Of course I do, May, cause you're more beautiful than ever.'' Ronno said, a bit shyly, his cheeks going red. May just chuckled, licking his cheek. Ronno began to smile and then without even realizing, nuzzled the one he loved. When he realized what he did, he couldn't pull away, due to that he really actually loved her.

Bambi raised his head and saw his brother with a doe. He grew mad, that his own brother left him too for a girl. He turned his head away, and drank water, until….

''Hello, Bambi.'' A voice said.

Bambi raised his head.

A doe was standing in front of him. ''Don't you remember me?'' She came closer. ''I'm Faline.''

Bambi stepped back, until he slipped on a rock and fell into the water. Faline giggled as she came closer. Bambi tried to get away, but then his antlers got stuck on a tree. Shocked for life, he tried to shake them off. Faline then licked his cheek, while Bambi pressed his eyes closed, hoping to resist it.

But he couldn't resist that.

He opened his eyes and smiled. He saw like they were in heaven, and Faline was waiting for him. Bambi knew his friends and brother maybe were right to fall in love, cause love is such a good feeling. He jumped after her, and she continued jumping away. They leaped around, until Faline ran behind a bush. Bambi smiled, and was to go after her, when a slightly older deer stopped him with his big mighty antlers.

Ronno and May were nuzzling, until Ronno's gaze fell on the happening scene right few feet away from them.


End file.
